Dancing Through Fire
by Acrzie
Summary: Lucinda Valencia is a dancer, not a warrior. But that changes when she discovers she is a demigod. She learns to dance through fire and accept that things won't go back to the way they were. Bumped rating up to T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some things are in Spanish so at the end of the story I will post what everything means (google translate isn't the best at translating properly!) Sorry if my Spanish isn't perfect I'm doing 99% of it from memory. Takes place after all the Roman/Greek stuff!**

Lucinda Valencia. Tall, thin, dark brown hair down to the shoulder blades, chocolate brown eyes that crinkle when smiling, coffee complexion. 16 years of age but no "Sweet Sixteen" and no _quinceanera_. You see Lucinda was a dancer, and dance was her life, that meant everything was second to dance. This is Lucinda Valencia's story. This is _my _story.

It was a completely average New York City Saturday morning. The traffic outside my apartment window, horns honking, people yelling what they sold, taxicabs driving up and down the street, dogs barking, it was all as it should be. My favorite part of living in the city was that it never slept, something was always going on. New things to see, hear, taste, smell and learn.

What was unusual about this Saturday morning in June was the fact that a 16 year old was awake at this hour. It was 6 am and I was getting up. I stretched my arms above my head and looked at my desk. My textbooks, papers, ruler, pencils, pens, and backpack were strewn across the small desk.

I walked out my door and was greeted with a big hug from _mi tia Carmen. _

"_Buenos dias Lucita." _She kissed my cheek.

I lived with my aunt and my grandmother on my father's side. When _papi_ met _mami _ it was love at first sight. She was a Broadway dancer and _papi_ met her at a show of _Le Mis. _A few months later she was pregnant with me. _Mami_ was furious because how could you dance while you were pregnant? While she couldn't dance she lived with _papi_ and then once I was born she left him. Just like that. _Papi_ was heartbroken but he had me to take care of. He had his younger sister Carmen help him raise me. They took me to my first dance class, did my makeup for recitals, fed me, helped me with my homework and clothed me. They were the best. Over three years ago however, _papi_ died from a heart attack.

_Mi abuelita_ invited_ tia Carmen _and I to live with her. It was definitely kind of her to do, I think she just wanted to make sure we were both ok.

After saying _buenos dias _to _Tia y abuelita _I sat down and grabbed a bowl of homemade oatmeal. _Mi familia_ was a bit of health nuts. Since I danced year round my diet was mostly vegetables, fruits, meat and grains. Junk food was very very rare. When _mi papi _died of the heart attack, _mi tia _realized she should eat better so she and _abuelita _switched to my diet. It made things easier for me I must admit! Without all the cereal and cookies around it was easier to stick to a healthy diet.

After eating I slipped into the bathroom and began getting ready. I washed my face and put my zit cream on the pimple near my nose and on my forehead, brushed my teeth and showered. After drying off I went into my bedroom and blow dried my hair. I brushed through it, being careful of the tangles and got dressed. I put on my black leotard, pink skirt, tights, and my boots. To keep my leotard clean I slipped a button up knit sweater over it. I put my toe shoes, tap shoes, regular dance shoes and water bottle in my ballet bag. I kept a hairbrush, bobby pins and a few rubber bands in there as well in case of any hair emergencies. Quickly I put my hair in a ballerina bun and walked out the door.

I walked the three blocks to the studio and pushed open the door. My friends Alaina and Damian were waiting for me.

Alaina and Damian had the same tall, lean frame I did. Alaina was a strawberry blonde with blue eyes and Damian was brunette with green eyes.

"Alaina, Damian!" I called out as I undid the buttons on my sweater and slid it off.

"Hey Luci!" Alaina called out "Ready to dance?"

I smiled "Of course I am!"

We went into studio A, where all the other dancers were ready for class. The instructor wasn't there so we all stretched and talked. I was in a split talking to Alaina as she had her leg up by her head. Miss Eva walked in the door and we did our little ballet bows, she did a bow back and then we began. We were putting on a performance of Swan Lake in about nine months so we began now. I was cast as Odette and Alaina is Odile, the evil girl. We jokingly glare at each other and I stick my tongue out at her.

Dance Class was as it fun, since my class was the older group we were assistant teachers for the younger kids. I saw Damian waiting around because he had to teach his class today. The class I helped with was on Thursday afternoon's though; it turned out well because our class was right after.

After class I was sitting on one of the benches in the waiting room with Alaina and we just talked while taking our toe shoes off. Midsentence Alaina jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow and whispered "Look to your left."

I turned and saw a cute boy who looked out age leaning in the doorway. He was looking at me and when I looked at him he looked away. Alaina giggled "Go talk to him!"

I turned back to her and whispered through clenched teeth "NO! What is he's a creeper or a stalker or an assassin!"

Alaina gave me her 'girl you're an idiot' stare. "Luci if you go talk to him I will buy you that pair of shoes you wanted from the mall for your birthday."

I looked at her with big eyes; those shoes were to die for! They were dark brown heels with a tassel at the top, sadly they were $70 on sale and I couldn't afford that. Alaina could though, her parents had money to spare.

"Ok." I relented. She squeezed my arm and I slid my boots on and stood up. I walked over to the guy but he had his back turned to us.

"Hi." I quietly said and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned and smiled "Hi."

"So… um how are you?" I weakly asked.

The boy laughed "I'm great now thanks."

I blushed and he laughed again. "By the way I'm Leo Valdez."

"Lucinda Valencia, but people call me Luci."

He winked "Ahhh a Spanish _muchacha. _No?"

I laughed "_Si senor!" _

He smiled "I know this probably sounds stalkerish but can I walk you home?"

I didn't know what to say "Um… I don't know."

"Sorry that sounded creepy." He grimaced.

"Yeah it kinda did."

"I'll just go now."

I grabbed his arm "No you don't have to go Leo."

He smiled "How can I keep in touch with you?"

I smiled and pulled out the thin flip phone I bought and paid for myself with the money I made over the summer. He nodded and gave me his phone number. After he did he apologized and said he had to leave.

I looked over at Alaina and she gave me a thumb up. Putting my sweater on, I stuck my tongue out at her. Alaina lived a while away so while she waited for a taxi I started the walk home.

Two blocks from my house a homeless woman stopped me.

"Ssssssstop and help and old woman pleasssssse." She asked, every time she said 's' it came out as a hiss.

I shook my head "I'm sorry I don't have any money on me." I walked away.

"I don't want money foolissssssh demigod!" The woman hissed again and turned into a huge snake.

I screamed as loudly as I could and pulled out my pepper spray, getting her in the eyes. It caused the monster to hiss and scream and it gave me some time to run.

Suddenly I heard a voice "Come on Valencia."

I turned and saw Leo. "LEO! What are you doing?"

"Saving you! Duh!" He rolled his eyes and handed me my backpack. I questionably looked at him "When I left I swung by your apartment and got some stuff."

I opened it and sure enough there were clothes, toothbrush, tooth paste, photos, even my acne cream. I stared at him.

"How?"

"No time to explain!"

He pulled out a gold coin and said something. A grey taxi pulled up.

"Camp Half Blood!" he told the three women in the front.

I looked for a seatbelt but couldn't find one.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere safe." He cryptically responded.

"Wait! What about _Tia Carmen y Abuela!" _

"Luci I told them! We have to go now!" I turned away from him as I felt my eyes tear up.

In about ten minutes we arrived at what looked like a strawberry farm. Leo and I got out of the cab and he handed a few gold coins to the ladies up front. I grabbed my backpack and ballet bag and followed Leo up the hill. I looked over and saw a forest, a lake, a huge white Greek style building, many cabins, and a lot of campers in orange t shirts.

Leo looked over at me "Welcome to Camp Half Blood Luci."

Forty Five minutes later I knew all about monsters, the gods, and demigods and Leo was giving me a tour of the camp. We started out at the cabins. He explained there was one for each god and he pointed out who lived where. He pointed out his cabin, the Hephaestus cabin and many others.

A blond boy and a pretty girl came up to him "Hey Leo! Nice to have you back!" the girl said.

"Yeah Leo the camp just hasn't been the same." The blond boy joked.

"It's nice to be back Piper. And thank you Jason my presence is a unique one. Oh this is Luci the girl I was helping."

"Hi Luci nice to meet you! I'm Piper." Piper smiled.

"I'm Jason, nice to have a new camper around here." Jason nodded.

I smiled "Thanks. So this camp is for fighting monsters?"

Leo answered "Yep!"

"So my mom was a goddess?" I asked.

"Yes. Or your dad." Jason pointed out.

"I knew my dad; my mom was the one who was never around."

Piper smiled "Same with me."

I smiled "So how do I find out who my mother is?"

"She'll claim you. It's complicated." Leo explained.

I nodded "So where do I stay until she does?"

"Hermes cabin, its lunch time now so you'll eat with them" Leo pointed to one of the wood cabins.

I thanked him and went to the cabin to put my things away.

**SPANISH WORDS:**

_**mi tia Carmen-**_My aunt Carmen

_**Buenos dias Lucita-**_Good morning Lucita (Lucita being a term of endearment for Lucinda)

_**Papi- **_father

_**Mami-**_mother

_**Abuela/Abuelita-**_grandmother (abuelita being a term of endearment)

_**muchacha-**_girl

_**Si Senor-**_Yes sir


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch with the Hermes kids was fun. The cabin leaders Connor and Travis Stoll tell me is used to be packed with the kids of minor gods, Hermes kids, and unclaimed demigods. After the Titan War, Percy Jackson asked that all the gods get a cabin at Camp Half Blood and that gods would claim their children early on (among other things), so now most kids are claimed and in a cabin with their siblings.

Before we ate, we had to scrape some of our meal into one of the fires to offer to the gods. Apparently they like the burnt offering. When it was my turn I put in a piece of pizza and a few delicious looking strawberries.

I said a silent prayer "Mom I'm sorry for being blaming you for not being around. Just please tell me who you are?"

After I prayed I turned around to go back to the table. I heard a gasp and a few people pointing at something above my head. I looked up and saw a hologram of a lyre and what looked like a guitar pick.

One cabin stood up and smiled at me, I recognized them as the Apollo cabin. But Chiron spoke up, "All hail Lucinda Valencia daughter of Terpsichore. Muse of music and dance, mother of the sirens."

Everyone knelt and I was confused. A different table stood and waved me over, as everyone sat back in their seats. A redhead hugged me and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Abigail! Head of the cabin and daughter of Calliope, muse of epic poetry!"

I was even more confused. "My mother is Terpsichore, and yours is Calliope. They are two different goddesses. So why are we in the same cabin?"

Abigail smiled "Since there are nine muses and they usually don't have many kids they group us together. Plus the muses are known as one group not nine individual goddesses."

A tall brunette boy spoke next "I'm Philip, my mother is Euterpe, muse of flutes and lyric poetry."

A young African American girl spoke next "I'm Julia daughter of Thalia, muse of comedy and pastoral poetry!"

The last girl to speak "I'm Jade daughter of Melpomene, muse of tragedy"

"Wait there nine muses so why only five of us?" I asked.

Philip answered "Erato, Clio, Polyhyimnia and Urania didn't have kids in our generation. They did a while ago, Erato's son was Shakespeare and Urania was the mother of Galileo. But no kids our generation so far."

After lunch Abigail walked with me to the Hermes cabin to pick up my stuff. We walked to The Muse's cabin, or cabin #18. When the door opened I gasped. There were three sets of bunk beds and those had been pushed to the far wall. The wall next to it had two dressers and pegs with a flute, lyre and guitar hanging from it. The wall opposite that was just a huge mirror, perfect for dance. The last wall (the one with the door) was a huge shelving system with clear plastic bins. Since everything was pushed to the wall there was plenty of floor space.

The far left bunk was occupied by Philip on the top, the middle was Julia on the top, and the far right bunk was Abigail on the bottom and Julia on the top. I took the bottom of Julia's bunk.

The dressers were full so I got two empty clear plastic bins and filled them with my clothes. One was for shirts and underwear and the other was for pants and socks. There was a peg near the shelves and it had all different colored sharpies on a ring. I took a blue one and wrote "Luci's Clothes" on both. I grabbed one more bin and put all my dance shoes in it. That one was labeled "Luci's Dance Shoes".

After I settled in we had sword fighting. I was going to fail. Our instructor was a guy named Percy Jackson. He taught us a move to disarm someone. I was of course the test dummy. He flipped the sword out of my hand. After a few tries he told me to try and fight back. I did and I was decent, I stopped Percy from disarming me twice but I couldn't disarm him.

Sword fighting left us all sweaty and gross so we went back to the cabin. I went into the bathroom and splashed cool water on my face. Abigail gave me a little travel bag to put my tooth brush and other toiletries in. Mine was dark green and I put it next to a yellow one (Julia's) and a purple one (Jade's). There was ten minutes until Arts and Crafts so I unpacked all the pictures from my backpack. One of the clear plastic bins was labeled "Art stuff" so I pulled that out and grabbed some tape. I began taping my pictures up next to my bunk.

Arts and Crafts were fun, I made a sculpture of a dancer but before they put it in the kiln I crushed it with my fist. Next was running. The Nymphs left us in the dust but it was a lot of fun. We then decided to play three on two basketball. The teams were Jade and Philip vs. Abigail, Julia and I. My team lost by four. After basketball we went back to the cabin and relaxed. We had the ceiling fan on to get some air.

We relaxed in the cabin for about an hour. Abigail laid stomach down on her bunk with her legs crossed at the ankle and a notebook on the bed and a pen in hand. Philip sat on his bunk with his legs dangling over the edge; he had taken the flute off the peg and was playing a soft pretty song. Jade was sitting on her back strumming on a guitar. Julia was telling jokes to everyone and we occasionally laughed or smiled.

Since there was nothing else to do I decided to dance. I grabbed my toe shoes and laced them up started dancing. Abigail noticed and pointed out an Ipod on one of the dressers. I grabbed it and found it full of every kind of music. I softly turned on the Swan Lake theme and began doing a few steps. I did a few turns and once the music got louder and more intense I began doing a grand jete and moving my arms in an imitation of wings while en pointe.

After a while it was dinner so I took off the toe shoes, put my socks on and did my sneakers up. Dinner was similar to lunch but there were no surprise claiming.

When we got back to the cabin we just sat around and talked until it was time for lights out. Apparently it was a tradition where Abigail read what she wrote, Jade played a few bars of what she had written and Philip did the same. After all that I fell soundly asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this chapter I refer to the kids in the Muse cabin as brother and sister and I know they would be more of cousins but I'm referring to them as siblings. It flips to Leo's POV near the middle. First two people to review get a preview of the next chapter :) **

The next morning I woke up to Abigail shaking me.

"Luci wake up! We have to clean everything for room inspection!"

I looked over at the digital clock they kept on the dresser. 6:09 am.

"Abs, why are we waking up this early?" Philip asked as he got out of bed and stretched.

"Because Phil I refuse to come in last!"

We made the beds, washed the windows, cleaned the big mirror, dusted all the furniture, swept the floors and cleaned under the beds. To make it more 'fun' Abigail played music from my Ipod and put the music was on shuffle. We were all rocking out to Elton John's _Crocodile Rock _and The Beatle's _Penny Lane_, turns out the entire cabin was a fan of the oldies.

At 6:45 we finished so we just relaxed. I grabbed my toe shoes and put them on. Softly, I turned on Swan Lake and began dancing. The door was open to let in air, since our ceiling fan was broken. Everyone else was doing what they do best when they suddenly, without my knowing, stopped. I however, was so absorbed in my dancing that I didn't notice Leo and a girl in the door.

The music got to a _forte _and I began doing many turns and a grand-jete while waving my arms up and down to imitate the flapping of wings.

Abigail hissed "Luci! Stop! The room inspectors are here!"

Leo laughed "She can keep going right Nyssa? It's neat to watch."

The girl nodded, "Yeah its fine. I'm Nyssa by the way."

I was in the middle of a turn so I waved a bit. She laughed.

"Alright cabin eighteen, great job." She smiled and walked away. Leo remained leaving in the doorway watching me.

"Can I help you Valdez?" I teased.

"Nope Valencia, just watching." He smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey Luci do you want a ballet bar?"

I completely stopped "YES!"

He smiled again "I'll get you one."

I was confused "How?"

"I have my ways." With that he left.

The entire cabin went to breakfast and that was delicious. It was different from my regular diet but it was really good.

Chiron stood "At the suggestion of some of our Aphrodite campers, we will have a formal dance held in the Big House. The dance is in exactly two weeks, try and find something nice to wear. If you don't have anything our Aphrodite campers will help you, or you could try the camp store. There are a few nice things there. If you want to help, sign up at the Aphrodite cabin by the end of today. Thank you."

Abigail looked at me "Where are we going to find something to wear?!"

After breakfast we went to the camp store. There were actually some decent but old clothes in the back. They were old fashioned but pretty. Abigail got an old light pink dress with long sleeves, a v neckline and a train. I got a plain old white (it hadn't yellowed so that was nice) sleeveless sweetheart neckline floor length dress. Jade got a black long dress with lace sleeves and a regular neckline. Julia came to help because she didn't want to attend the dance.

When we got back to the cabin we pulled out the scissors and began fixing the dresses. We were no Aphrodite girls but we did well! Abigail cut the sleeves off, so the dress was sleeveless and took a lot off so it hit right above her knee. All Jade did was cut her dress so it hit her knee. I did the same and the dresses looked really great. We decided to borrow some shoes from the Aphrodite girls.

After fixing our dresses we went to archery. I sucked at archery so this would be fun. Five of my thirty arrows hit the target. The rest hit the ground.

At the end of the day we went back to the cabin and I saw a ballet bar near the mirror. It was polished word with a metal frame. It was perfect. I tried it out and it was amazing.

I went down to the Hephaestus cabin and knocked on the door. Nyssa answered and we greeted each other.

"Nyssa is Leo here?" I asked.

She smiled "He's down at the beach with Piper and Jason."

I went down there and saw them sitting at a bench. Jason and Piper were on one side and Leo was on the other. They weren't talking so I went up and tapped Leo on the shoulder.

He turned, his eyes getting big. "Luci!" he smiled and stood up.

"Hi Leo. Thanks for the ballet bar its amazing." I smiled back at him.

"Really? You like it?"

"I love it! How on earth did you get it?!"

He proudly smiled "I made it."

"You made it? Get out!" I was dumbfounded.

"Yea I did." He was still smiling and I saw Piper and Leo exchanged a sly smile.

Piper spoke up "Luci won't you join us?" and looked at Leo with a gleam in her eye.

"Sure I'd love to." I said and sat down next to Leo.

We ended up talking about the dance, training, monsters and other things. It was then that Piper said, "Luci wanna get ready at my cabin?"

"Sure Piper."

Jason smirked at Leo and it looked like Leo kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jason yelled.

Leo innocently stared at Jason, "Sorry, leg spasm." Eager to change topics Leo turned to me "So how do you like camp?"

"It's good. Different though."

"You like your cabin?"

I smiled "I love it. My cousins? I don't know how we're related, but they're really cool."

Jason looked at me "You're in the muse cabin right?" I nodded and he smiled "What's that like?"

I laughed "Full of artistic stuff. Lots of musical instruments, and writing and cracking jokes."

Leo added "And based off this morning, lots of dancing."

I shrugged. "So Piper I hear you're in the Aphrodite cabin. What's that like?"

She sighed "It used to be awful! The head of the cabin, Drew, was a real piece of work. Her life goal was to apply makeup, perfume, break hearts and break other couple's up. But I'm the cabin head so I've tried to fix that."

Jason spoke up "And she's done a great job." And put his arm around her.

Leo leaned into me and whispered "Wanna go for a walk?"

I nodded and we got up. Leo turned to Piper and Jason and told them we were leaving. The three of them exchanged another meaningful glance.

On our walk Leo and I never ran out of anything to talk about. We talked about our families, hobbies, how Leo is basically the human torch, camp, monster fighting and then things got more personal.

"So you ever had a boyfriend?" Leo causally asked while picking at his fingernail.

I laughed "Are you kidding me? Dancing and school took up all my time. I never had time for a boyfriend. Plus all the guys I knew were either taken, annoying or didn't like girls. How about you?"

He smirked "I've never had a boyfriend either. I'm into girls."

I punched him in the arm "Not what I meant Valdez."

He smiled "Nah I've never had a girlfriend. I moved around a lot, never really settled in."

I nodded as the conch shell for dinner blew. We raced to the dining pavilion and I beat him by a few seconds.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**LEO**

The dance had started five minutes ago and Luci wasn't here. She had gotten ready with Piper but Piper was here. The whole getting ready idea was mine, if Luci got ready with Piper maybe they would talk about me and maybe Piper could find out if Luci liked me.

When Piper had gotten here I had practically ran to her. "What did she say? Did you two talk about me?"

She smiled "I asked about your walk and she said you were really funny and cute and sweet and smart."

Jason walked up as my jaw dropped and I started babbling "She really said that? Did she say if she liked me? What exactly did she say?"

Piper laughed and said in a voice that sounded nothing like Luci's "He's so funny and cute! He's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. And he seems really smart."

I smiled a huge smile "Really?"

"Really." She answered.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"After we got ready she went to her cabin to put on her dress and say goodnight to her little sister."

Jason cleared his throat "Leo, turn around."

I turned and saw her and she took my breath away. Right then I noticed the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift was on. She came in right as the refrain started _"This night is sparkling don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home, I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you."_

Her dark brown hair was in loose curls; her dress was strapless, plain and pure white and ending right before her knee. Her lips were bright red and her eyes were large and dark and scanning the crowd for someone. Her eyes landed on me and her red lips formed a huge smile.

She walked over to me and smiled. I smiled back at her of course. She took my hand and led me on the dance floor. My jaw dropped and I looked over at Jason and Piper, Jason gave me the thumbs up and Piper was practically jumping up and down. Luci stopped near the middle of the dance floor and put my hands on her hips, she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Hi Leo." She smiled.

"Hi Luci, gods you look stunning."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"You're normally beautiful in shorts and a t shirt but in this you look like a goddess."

She blushed darker "Thank you Leo. You look very handsome tonight."

I looked down and smiled. "_Senorita tu es perfecto."_

She smiled "_No senor! Tu es perfecto."_

We talked like that for a while and then the conversation stopped. Enchanted was still on and had reached the refrain again. Luci looked up at me and her eyes were shining. I gasped, _dang this girl is perfect. _I thought. At that moment she leaned in and kissed me.

My brain went on overdrive as her lips were against mine. After a few seconds she pulled back and shyly smiled at me. I pulled her in and kissed her again. We had to stop because we were both smiling.

"Oh gods Luci."

She smiled at me "What?"

"That was amazing." I pressed my forehead to hers. "But I need to ask a question or two."

"Shoot."

"1. Do I have lipstick on me?"

She giggled "No Piper gave me lipstain because she had a feeling this would happen."

"Question number two, Luci will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled a huge smile that made my knees weak. "Of course Leo!"

I turned and saw Piper, Jason, my cabin, Luci's cabin, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, Kaite Gardner and most everyone watching us. Jason had a video camera.

I groaned "Really guys?"

Jason stopped recording "Of course Leo!"

Luci's face turned bright red. The song turned to a fast one and we all started dancing. Jason, Frank, Travis and Percy pulled me aside. I looked over my shoulder to see Luci dancing with Piper, Annabeth, Katie and Hazel. It was good they all got along.

Percy spoke first "The Apollo kids are gonna start live music and we all have something planned for our girlfriends, since you're dating Luci now want in on it?"

"What are we doing?" I asked.

Frank answered "Singing a song."

Ten minutes later we were on a small stage with microphones. All our girls were right in front of the stage.

Travis started the song **(A/N: Percy is bold, **_Travis is italics, _Jason is underlines, Frank is normal, _**Leo is bold and italics**_**, **_**Bold, italics and underline-All**_**. I didn't include the entire song!)**

_I tried to write this down. The words just don't come out, It's hard to say how you feel. Been down the longest road. Said yes when I meant no. I lost control of the wheel_

**Cause you know that, Things get so bad. You've got my back, Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya.**

No sweeter sound than what I've found. No perfect love could be more perfect than us

_**Oooo baby, It feels like, It feels like, Music sounds better with you. Baby It feels right, It feels right, Everything's better with you**_

I used to think that love. Was something fools made up. Cause all I knew was heartbreak. Oh, I couldn't help myself, Let this heart go through hell. There's only so much a heart can take

_**She's my music enhancer, when the music plays she's my dancer. When I'm around her everything's faster. Every question I have she's the answer. I'm head over heels, can't explain that this all so real. When I'm around you baby you make me feel like, everything's better with you.**_

The girls love it and were smiling and dancing the entire time. I looked at Luci while I was rapping and she did a little heart symbol with her hands. At the end of the song we came off the stage and were attacked by our girlfriends. Annabeth jumped into Percy's arms, Piper kissed Jason, Kaite gave Travis a huge hug and then kissed him and Hazel was hugging Frank for dear life.

Luci came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "That was adorable Leo." and lightly kissed me on the lips. The Apollo cabin began playing a slow song so I brought Luci on the dance floor. We danced and talked and kissed.

An hour later the dance was over. I walked Luci to her cabin and kissed her goodnight. She pulled me in for a hug.

"Night Leo." She whispered in my ear, and then gently kissed my temple.

"Goodnight beautiful. Sweet dreams." I whispered back and kissed her on the forehead.

**Spanish!**

_**Senorita tu es perfecto- Miss you are perfect.**_

_**No senor! Tu es perfecto- No sir! You are perfect.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Leo and I had been dating for about two weeks when July fourth rolled around. The Hephaestus cabin always made the fireworks and a few people went out to light them. That year Leo had asked if he could watch the fireworks on the beach and Nyssa allowed him to.

Since it was a holiday Chiron gave us the day off, that was great! Leo, Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Katie, Travis, Connor, Nico, Hazel, Frank and I all went down to the beach to relax. We had our swim suits on but no one really wanted to swim since the water was kind of cold. After ten minutes of sitting on towels talking Connor suggested a game of Truth or Dare. We all accepted as it was something to do.

Connor spoke first "Ok Percy Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm… Truth."

Connor's eyes glinted mischievously "Where did you take Annabeth on your first date?"

Percy sighed, "Pizza Hut. Ok, Frank Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Frank confidently said.

Percy leaned in and whispered in his ear and ten seconds later Frank was knocking on one of the wood nymphs tree and knocked on it. The nymph hit him with a branch but he started talking "Come on pretty girl don't be so shy. Come on out and talk to me baby." The branch slapped him in the face and he walked back to the circle as we all cracked up laughing. "Percy you make horrible dares!"

We all were laughing, even Hazel. "Ok Travis truth or dare?" Frank asked.

"Dare." Travis smiled.

"I dare you to jump in the water and then tell anyone who asks that you had an accident." Travis came out of the water a minute later and tried to hug Katie, who slapped him in the arm.

"Ok… Luci truth or dare?" Travis asked.

"Dare" I cautiously said.

He got a wicked glint in his eyes "I dare you to sit on Leo's lap for the rest of the game." I shrugged and nonchalantly went and sat on Leo's lap. I heard Leo gasp and a second later his arms were around my waist, pressing me to him.

The game went on for an hour or so and then we all went swimming. The best part was moments before we got in the water. See, all the girls wore bikinis to tan but over them we had worn shorts and shirts. When we took off them to swim, we turned to see our boyfriends gawking with open mouths. We found that hilarious and none of us could stop laughing.

We finally got in the water and everyone started splashing. Percy had a huge unfair advantage because he could control the water and was making it hit people without trying. At one point he summoned huge waves that knocked us all to the shore. At one point Hazel's top almost fell off but that's a whole other story.

At noon we heard the conch shell, signaling lunch, so we walked to the dining pavilion and ate with our cabins. Afterwards we decided to go back down to the beach. This time we just sat around and talked. Leo's head was in my lap, Annabeth was cuddled up against Percy, Jason had his arm around Piper, and Travis and Katie were holding hands. Nico and Conner were just chilling.

I suddenly had an idea "Hey Nico, do you know my sister Jade?"

He suspiciously nodded "Please tell me you aren't setting us up."

I stared suspiciously back at him "No maybe I was just wondering if you knew her cuz you guys seem like you would be best friends."

Leo laughed "That's funny Luci. We all know you are setting them up! Stop meddling in Death Breath's love life!" I glared at him and picked his head off my lap and dropped it in the sand.

"OW!" he said.

Jason laughed "Not the smartest thing to say Leo."

Katie laughed, "It's ok Luci most demigod girls meddle, it's in our DNA."

Jason muttered "Especially the Aphrodite ones." Piper elbowed him in the chest and took the arm he had around her and put it on his lap.

Travis laughed, "Jason and Leo are in the doghouse with their girlfriends."

Katie looked at him "Be sure you don't do the same Stoll."

He smirked at her "Never Katie."

That night the fireworks would be going off on the beach. Leo told me they would be spectacular so we were going to watch them together. I wore my denim shorts, a green tank top over a white one and (by Abigail's persuasion) some foundation, mascara and lip gloss. I put on my flip flops and went to find Leo.

I got about five steps out the cabin when I almost ran into him.

"Hey Lu" he smiled and kissed me on the cheek using the nickname he gave me.

"Hey Leo" I kissed him on the cheek as well.

He looked me up and down "Lu are you wearing makeup?" I blushed. "I've told you a million times you don't need it!" he sighed.

"Abigail wanted me to wear it."

The fireworks were amazing. They moved! Leo smiled and laughed at my expression; I think he was watching me more than the fireworks. We sat next to each other with Leo's arm around me but before the end, I ended up in his lap again.

Around the middle of the display it began showing all the campers doing activities. They showed them cabin by cabin. Cabin one was Jason fighting a giant with his spear and Thalia running firing arrows at monsters. The Hephaestus cabin was people making things and Leo with the giant metal dragon. The Aphrodite cabin was the most everyone obsessing over their hair and Piper trying to get them to fight.

My cabin's was lame. It was Abigail writing, Philip playing the flute, Jade writing, Julia joking and me dancing. Mine was really the only one that moved and it actually danced. It showed me doing a few turns, a grand jete, and then flapping my arms to imitate wings. That's when I realized is what I did when Leo first saw me dance.

Leo leaned forward and whispered in my ear "I made yours." I turned and looked at him.

"Leo it's beautiful!" I gasped.

"You didn't think it was lame? We thought it would be weird since everyone's was fighting monsters and your cabin's was doing not much. I mean your cabin isn't bad warriors or anything it's just…"

I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. I felt Leo's tongue brush against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. We started making out and then we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to see they did a firework thing of all the couples. I groaned. There was Piper and Jason sitting around the campfire, Annabeth and Percy talking, Juniper and Grover planting things, Hazel and Frank, Travis playing a prank on and Katie glaring at him, Chris and Clarisse killing things. Ours was the last one; it was me and Leo dancing. I realized they probably took the footage from the dance and made it fireworks.

Leo again whispered in my ear "I did not know about this so please don't hurt me."

"Never" I whispered in his ear and hugged him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The night after that I started having horrible nightmares. Ones about my family dying, my friends dying, Camp Half Blood being destroyed, monsters killing mortals and at the end Leo would look at me and glare saying "It's all your fault Luci." Before being killed.

Every night I would wake in a cold sweat and try to go back to sleep, but I never could. I would wake up around 2 am and listen to my Ipod until it was time to get up. That went on for over a week.

I was low on sleep so I was grouchy and tired and mean. Leo asked me what was wrong and I snapped at him.

"Gods! NOTHING IS WRONG! STOP ASKING ME THAT!" And then I stormed away.

My siblings noticed how tired I was and asked what was wrong. I said nothing but I couldn't deny because one night I woke up screaming, the dream had gotten worse. Abigail was over in an instant.

"What's wrong? Something hurt?"

I shook my head "It was a dream I'm sorry."

"Luci you've been having a lot of bad dreams lately." Jade said matter of fact-ly.

"How did you know?"

"You have been up at 2 am for close to two weeks."

"Luci you should sleep."

I started crying "I can't sleep! I have these horrible nightmares that I can't stand! How can I sleep?" At this point I was sobbing.

Abigail patted my back "I think you should go see Leo."

Jade, Julia and Philip agreed so I decided to go. I grabbed the spare key he had given me and went to the cabin. I was wearing shorts, two tank tops and no shoes so I was freezing.

When I arrived at the Hephaestus cabin I remembered Leo telling me about all the elaborate security stuff. They had the lights that when you walk up they turn on, a security system and a lock on the door. I remembered hearing that if you walked on the far left of the cabin the lights wouldn't turn on. That was correct. The panel for the security system was on the far left of the cabin and I typed in the code Leo had told me _3075. _When that beeped I took the key and unlocked the door.

As I closed the door behind me and locked it I realized how stupid this was. I was about to turn the security system back on when the light came on. I froze and turned to see the whole cabin staring at me, a few were standing but most were still in bed.

Nyssa spoke first "Luci what are you doing here?"

I couldn't speak to answer. It was like my tongue refused to work.

"Luci?" Leo asked. I turned and saw he had gotten out of his bunk and was walking toward me. "Luci is something wrong?"

Once he was close enough, he saw the tear stains on my cheeks. "_Que paso querid?" _he asked with concern. I couldn't answer, I just started sobbing. Leo took me into his arms and pulled me as close as he could, one hand was on my waist and one was in my hair. "_Calmate angel." _

He turned to the rest of the cabin "Is it ok if she stays here tonight?"

Nyssa nodded and another boy spoke up "I just don't want to hear them get it on." Leo glared at him and Nyssa slapped him upside the head.

The light went out and Leo led me to his bunk. It was nice but small; once we were in he looked me in the eye. "Lucita what's wrong? You've been acting strange for two weeks."

I looked away and started playing with the sheet "I haven't been sleeping well. I've had really bad nightmares and I would wake up and I couldn't go back to sleep. Tonight it was horrible and I woke up screaming and I woke everyone up and they told me to come here and see you."

He took my hands in his and lay down, pulling me down with him "Lucita everything is going to be alright." I was pulled to him and one of his arms snaked around my waist while the other went under my head. Our legs tangled together and my hands were on his chest.

I slept and had no nightmares that night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**NYSSA **

Around 6 am we all woke up, except Leo and Luci. I sent someone to bring Chiron and when he got here he took one look and his face was distressed.

"Nyssa don't tell me they…"

"Chiron its fine. Luci came here in the middle of the night, we woke up, she started crying and she slept with Leo."

We turned to see them. Luci began to tremble and gasp, a few seconds later she began to cry. Without waking up Leo seemed to sense something was wrong. He pulled her even closer and a second later she was smiling as was he.

"Nyssa, do you know if Luci has had trouble sleeping?" Chiron asked me.

"I don't know. When I've seen her she looks really tired and Leo's told me she's been really difficult so I assume so."

Chiron sighed "Let her stay here for a while until we find a solution."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long I was going to break it up but decided not to!**


	5. Chapter 5

That morning I woke up to Leo gently shaking me. I rolled over and grumbled "Go away. Ten more minutes."

He sighed, "Come on Luci don't made this difficult."

"Go away." I grumbled again and snuggled into the covers.

"You asked for it Valencia." Leo then began tickling me. I laughed hysterically and once he was done I slapped him upside the head.

"Hey!" Leo protested.

"That's what you get for tickling me."

Leo pouted "I am very sorry my dear girlfriend," and kissed me gently.

"You're forgiven."

We got out of bed and saw the cabin was empty. I looked at the clock and it read 8:15.

"CRAP! LUCI WE ARE MISSING BREAKFAST!" Leo yelled.

"Zip it Valdez! It's halfway over! I'm just going to go get ready."

I stepped out of the cabin and was surprised that it was cold. Since I hated being cold I decided running to my cabin was the best idea. Leo grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the cabin.

"Here," he handed me a big grey sweatshirt from some school. VALDEZ was written in big letters on the back. I thanked Leo, gave him a quick kiss, and then put the sweatshirt on to go to my cabin.

I was in the bathroom putting my hair in a braid when everyone came in, I was in my camp clothes and Leo's sweatshirt.

"Hey Luci." Abigail called out.

"Hey Abs." I finished my hair and emerged from the bathroom.

Julia suggestively wiggled her eyebrows "How was Leo's?"

I groaned "All we did was sleep!"

Just then there was a knock on the door, expecting it was Leo everyone went "Ooooooooo!" When I answered the door it was Chiron.

"Luci please come with me." He calmly asked. Behind me everyone went "Ooooooooo!" again, I shot them a death glare as I closed the door behind me.

Chiron and I walked to the Big House. At the table was Leo sitting twiddling his thumbs.

"Have a seat Luci." Chiron gestured to the empty seat next to Leo.

As I sat down I started babbling "About last night I'm so sorry I know it was a bad idea…"

Chiron cut me off "Luci it's alright. Demigods usually have more… intense dreams than mortals and what you did last night has actually been done many times before. I am bringing you here because I am afraid you have been having bad dreams far too often. Demigod dreams also usually mean something. I need you to tell me what your dream has been."

I launched into the explanation of my dream, it might have been best to skip some parts but I included everything as I saw it necessary. While I was describing everything I saw Chiron pale, I felt Leo put a reassuring hand on my knee.

When I finished Chiron nodded. "I think it would be best for you to stay with Leo tonight again. You will stay in Hephaestus's cabin if it is alright with him. You should Iris message your family right now Luci."

I pulled out a golden drachma and went to the back of the Big House, Leo and Chiron came with me to make sure everything went alright. Leo held the hose for me and turned it on "mist" I threw the drachma in the mist and said the words.

Nothing came up. There was no answer, just mist. It had to have worked because my drachma disappeared. Suddenly a picture appeared, but it looked like a scene rather than _mi tia _or _abuelita. _I saw _Tia Carmen _laugh with _abuelita _while they were cooking dinner.

_Abuelita _sighed "It's sad not having Lucinda around."

_Tia Carmen _frowned "She will be home soon _Mami_."

The monster that tried to attack me but Leo and Jason had saved me from burst through the door. I didn't see everything but when it slithered out I saw _Tia y abuelita _on the floor… dead and bloody, their normally smiling eyes, lifeless.

I screamed and fell to my knees sobbing. Leo swept a hand through the mist and sat next to me. He held me as I cried and Chiron left us alone. A moment later I saw Piper and Jason walk by.

"Luci? Leo? What's wrong?"

I couldn't explain so Leo did "A Scythian dracanae killed… her family." He had to stop because upon hearing the word 'killed' I went hysterical.

Piper sat down on my other side and hugged me "I know this is horrible. And I am so sorry. But we are all here for you Luci."

Jason sat down and tried to help but he was a bit awkward. "We are all here for you."

After five minutes I stood up "I want to go to my house."

"What? Luci that's crazy!" Leo exclaimed.

I went up to the Big House and asked Chiron. He denied my request on the grounds of 'no leaving camp except for good reasons made in right judgment and at a moment when the asker is in the right frame of mind'. I stormed outside and went to the Pegasus stables, ready to get there no matter what. Leo grabbed me and picked me up, carrying me to my cabin. I was kicking and hitting him in the chest.

"Put me down NOW! DAMNIT VALDEZ!" He put me down in my cabin.

"Luci don't do anything crazy ok?" I fell on my bunk and began crying. "Hey come here." I sat on Leo's lap and he began to pet my hair, like I was six. "It's all going to be ok."

My face was buried in his shirt "Really?"

"Really. My mom died when I was really little. It was hard at first but you learn to move on, it still hurts but I've learned not to let it control my life."

I smiled "Thanks Leo."

That night I declined sleeping in Leo's cabin. I lied that it was because I just wanted to be alone. In reality I was trying to sneak out of camp and get to my house. Around midnight I tip toes to the Pegasus stables and picked out a white one. I gave him an apple to shut him up. Abigail taught us to ride them a while ago, so while I wasn't a pro I knew how to not fall on my butt. I was wearing my camp clothes, sneakers, Leo's sweatshirt, and I had my backpack full of drachmae and food.

After walking the Pegasus quietly out the stable, I got on its back and was about to take off when all these lights turned on. I looked over to see Leo and most of my friends, unfortunately Chiron was there as well.

I muttered what must have been an array of foul language in Ancient Greek.

"Luci! What are you doing?" Leo looked angry for the first time.

"I told you I have to go home." I pleaded

"Luci, Chiron said no for good reason."

"What reason?"

"The monster could be waiting for you to go back!" Chiron sighed. "Just… Just go to bed."

I glared at him and got of the Pegasus and put it in the stable. When I came out Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the stable.

"What the hell were you thinking Luci?!" he practically yelled.

"I was going home to kill that damn monster Leo!" I yelled back. I knew everyone was on the other side of the stable and they could hear us.

Leo ran his hands through his hair "Gods Luci… I… I'm not sure I can do this."

"What?" I took a step back.

"Luci I think we should just break up." I started crying.

"Fine! I don't care!" I took off his sweatshirt and balled it up and threw it at him.

"Thanks." He glared at me.

"Your welcome."

I left for my cabin and he left for his.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo and I remained awkward and distant for a few weeks. The nightmares eased up so I could have slept, but I was up all night thinking of Leo.

One day at breakfast near the end of the summer Chiron announced "Again as requested by the Aphrodite cabin we will have a talent show. Sign up is outside their cabin. Write your name and then what you will be doing. All acts must be below ten minutes. The gods will be here to judge. Have fun."

I hadn't really been eating so I took my food, threw it in the fires and left. I turned and saw Leo staring at me.

Later on I signed up for the talent show, I decided to dance. I hadn't practiced and decided wing it. The music would be chosen for me at random.

It was the night of the show. I was wearing a black leotard, pink tights and my regular dance shoes. My hair was just in a pony tail as I decided to not bother with a ballerina bun.

Travis was the host "Our next performer is Luci Valencia daughter of Terpsichore and she will be dancing. Oh it says here we get to pick the music and that she will be winging it. That sounds delightful." I walked on stage. "Luci do you have your Ipod?"

I handed it to him and a wicked glint appeared in his eyes as he looked at something on it "How about we have Luci dance to her 5 most recent songs? We can play a bit of each." Everyone nodded and my face turned bright red. "The 5th most recent song Luci has listened to it _I Hate Boys _by Christina Aguilera_._" Everyone started laughing because they knew who that was for. I looked out and saw Leo's face turn red.

I started dancing and I thought I was doing a pretty good job. Mostly I did some hip hop but I did some turns. Luckily parts were bleeped out because the song was kind of awkward at parts. Two minutes in they stopped the music.

"Number four!" Travis cheerfully announced, "_Story of Us_ by Taylor Swift!"

The number three was _A Thousand Years _by Christina Perri and number two was I'm _Only Me When I'm With You_ by Taylor Swift. Those three I made it more heartfelt and sentimental. For all of the songs they stopped them around two minutes and started the next one.

"Number one! Aww this one is sweet guys, _Want you back _by Cher Lloyd!" My face turned bright red and I face palmed. Everyone was going 'awww!' I looked out and saw Leo wasn't even looking at me.

Even though I was thoroughly embarrassed I danced well with a huge smile on my face. I finished the dance with a pose and a smile I began to scan the audience looking for Leo. I saw him, red faced and glaring at the ground. My smile faded and I scurried off stage, snatching my Ipod out of Travis's hand.

I didn't stick around to see who won. After I was done I ran back to my cabin and changed into pajamas. When I heard everyone coming in the cabin, I jumped into bed and faced the wall, pretending to be asleep.

"Luci you came in third. Some Apollo singer won first and an Aphrodite singer came in second."

I kept pretending to be asleep to throw them off. Tomorrow was the last day of camp and Leo still hated me.

Chiron had gone around asking who was staying year round, since there was nowhere for me to go I decided to stay. There was a high school not too far away that I could go to. All my siblings were going home; most of them attended some fancy school or had a great family. That meant I would be alone.

After everyone left the nightmares came back, this time they were all about my family dying and the monster hiss laughing. I woke up screaming again, I reached for the door when I remembered. _Leo didn't want me anymore_. I sat on the floor and cried.

With nothing else to do I danced. I danced all my sadness, loneliness, anger, frustration, pain, hate and fear out. I danced till there were blisters on my toes and my legs were sore. That was when I was finished.

The next day I blew off my activities, Chiron understood and he gave me a break. I pretty much stopped talking to everyone. When I got back in the cabin I saw someone was there. She looked familiar, with long black curls and pale skin. She had the same body type as me.

"_Mami?_" I sheepishly asked.

"Lucinda." She warmly smiled and opened her arms for a hug.

I ran into her arms and we stood there for a while. "Lucinda I know how hard all of this is and I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok… Mom."

She pulled away and looked into my eyes "You have your father's eyes Lucinda." I smiled at that. "Luci you need to understand, things will be difficult for you and things will never be like they were before. But I think you'll like things the way they turn out to be."

She smiled and kissed my forehead, a very maternal gesture. "You have another visitor." My mother disappeared.

In walked a beautiful woman and she closed the door behind her. As she walked towards me I saw her appearance was always changing.

"Aphrodite?" I asked.

"That's me darling!" She smiled a dazzling smiled.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here but, why are you here?"

She smiled wider, "To get you and Leo back together of course."

My breath caught "Why?"

"You're the new Percebeth sweetie!" She exclaimed.

"The new what now?" I asked.

"Honey I put a lot of work into your relationship and I'm not going to let it fail." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Aphrodite you really don't need to…"

"Yes I do!" she insisted.

"How?"

"So you do want to date Leo?" She smiled.

"Of course I do but he doesn't want to date me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" She smiled and disappeared.

Two days after the end of camp I woke up to piano music. I looked out my open window; Leo was there with some Apollo kid playing a keyboard. I sat on the floor of the cabin next to the window and listened.

"_I never felt nothing in the world like this before, _

_Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door._

_Ooh, why did you have to go? You could have let me know, so now I'm all alone._

_Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance,_

_With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand ooh._

_And all my tears, they keep running down my face. Why did you turn away?_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide, are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside, this is not how you want it to be._

_So baby I will wait for you cuz I don't know what else I can do._

_Don't tell me I ran out of time, if it takes the rest of my life._

_Baby I will wait for you, if you think I'm fine it just ain't true,_

_I really need you in my life, no matter what I have to do I'll wait for you._

He kept singing and his voice was amazing. At one point I opened the door and leaned against the frame. I saw that most of the remaining camp was gathered around my cabin. He kept singing the entire time looking me in the eye. I didn't know what to do. The second Leo finished singing he put his arms out in an "_I'm here tell me what you want" _gesture.

I grabbed him by the shirt front and pulled him in the cabin shutting the door behind him. After shutting the window and locking it I walked over to where he was.

"Luci I made a huge mistake letting you get away from me. Please take me back."

The instant he said the word 'back' I was kissing him, hard. He smiled and pulled away.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

I smiled "You may that take as a yes."

"I love you Luci." I was shocked, this was the first time he ever said it.

"I love you too Leo."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry if I mess up some dance terms I am not a ballet dancer/dancer! I get 9/10 of my terminology from "Dance Moms"… **

School started in September. Most of the demigods at Camp started at the high school ten miles away, Harrison Highschool. Leo, the Stolls, Clarisse, Nico, Chris, Lou Ellen and I all attended. Since we all had the same grades (not the best ones) we were in all the same classes. Seating was alphabetical by last name so I always sat next to or behind Leo.

We were in Algebra and our teacher, Dr. Owens was being annoying. We were learning the Quadratic Formula but nobody was really paying attention. Lou had a pair of scissors and was cutting the split ends of her hair. Clarisse had one of those stress balls and was squeezing it for fun. Leo was in front of me making some contraption out of paper clips and a rubber band, I was doodling. Periodically I would poke him in the back with my pencil because it bugged him and I love bugging him.

Most of my drawings were of my family, friends, Leo, monsters, doodles, Leo, random shapes and of course Leo. I was a horrible artist but my drawings got my mind off of the class. I had been caught a few times but the worst I got was a stern talking to.

I was fiddling with my hair when Dr. Owens came around. "Miss Valencia! Can you come here and do problem number 16?"

Slowly I walked to the front of the room and took the white board marker from him. I copied the problem and tried to do it but I failed.

"Miss Valencia, Quadratics are an important part of Algebra! You will need them all throughout life!" Dr. Owens barked. I sighed, not wanting to cause trouble on my first day.

Our next classes were: Biology, PE, History and Spanish (which Leo and I had an A in).

Lunch was the best class of the day. All us demigods decided to eat outside on since all the tables were full we sat on this brick wall that was about as tall as my waist. We all packed lunches and I pulled out a peanut butter sandwich, Nacho cheese Doritos, a water bottle and two cookies. Leo ended up eating half my Doritos so I took one of his chocolate chip cookies. When year round campers started going to school Chiron started having the harpies that made dinner buy "outside food" for school lunches (we couldn't buy every day because that would be a lot of money and really unhealthy!) We had our barbecue and olive pizza and such things at dinner.

The last class of the day was Study Hall; I took this time to do the Algebra homework we had. Unfortunately, Leo wanted to take this time to go sit outside and "talk" (by this he meant kiss). I won. We sat and did our homework until the bell rang. Our whole group grabbed our backpacks ran to the lockers and threw our books in. I grabbed a few textbooks so I could do more homework we had.

All of us exited the double doors laughing and having a good time. Since Lou Ellen was the only one with her license she always drove the camp van. Some people thought it was creepy we took a big white van to school but they got over it.

The other campers were training when we pulled into camp. We decided to go to the beach and do homework together; maybe seven demigod brains working together would be better than one? This was false as we spent most of our time talking and joking around. Malcolm from Athena cabin had to help us.

After homework was done we dispersed to do different things. I went to Hephaestus cabin with Leo and watched him fiddle with scraps of metal. I was lying on my stomach his bed facing him while he sat cross legged near his pillow.

"Hey Leo, isn't your birthday soon?"

He smiled "Not this Saturday but next. I'm surprised you remembered."

"Of course I remembered!" I scooted forward so my head was resting on his outer left thigh "So what do you want?" I asked looking up at him.

He laughed "I don't want anything."

"If I don't get you something then I will be a horrible girlfriend!"

He sighed and pulled a pair of pliers from that magic tool belt of his. I was beginning to wonder if everyone had cool magic items except me. I mean, Percy had his sword, Annabeth her hat, Jason his sword/spear thing, Leo his tool belt and Thalia (Jason told me about her) had her bracelet shield thing.

Suddenly I felt like a huge loser. Most everyone had saved the world but me. Grover saved demigods, Percy defeated Kronos, most of the camp had fought the Titan War and Gaea, Jason and Leo and Piper killed a giant and went on a huge quest. What did I do? Nothing. Zip. Nada. I was the daughter of such a minor goddess people grouped her with eight others so they could remember her. All I could do was dance and slightly sing. How would that help me kill monsters? How would people remember me? Easy question, they wouldn't.

Leo must have noticed something was off "Lucita? Are you ok?" he asked, taking my hand and pulling me up so I was sitting facing him.

"It's just… everyone here has done so much and saved the world and everything. And I've done nothing. I'm a nobody." I brought my knees up into my chest.

Leo put a hand under my chin, tilting it up so I looked him in the eye. "Lucita you are not a nobody. You're the bravest, toughest, funniest, smartest, most beautiful girl I have ever met. You wanted to go to New York City and hunt down a monster that you barely knew how to fight! There would have been nothing stopping you if we hadn't forced you to stay."

"Thanks Leo." I halfheartedly said.

"Luci you're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope." I said popping the p.

Leo sighed "_Aye Aye Aye. Las niñas, no se puede vivir con ellos no puede vivir sin ellos."_

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Same thing for goes for _los ninos, mi amor."_

After that I was in my cabin relaxing. I was too tired to dance so I just sat on my bunk and tried to think of things to get Leo for his birthday. Clothes? No he's got all the clothes he needs. Books? He hates reading. Suddenly I had a great idea.

Two Saturdays later I was dressed in a floral flowy knee length skirt and a white V neck shirt. Outfit courtesy of the Aphrodite girls. Jenna, a small blonde girl, helped me the second I told her I was going to see Leo and needed something to wear. Chiron was a bit unsupportive when I told him my idea but after a while he was ok.

I had gone to the grocery store and purchased: Chicken, rice, beans, Pepsi, chocolate ice cream, eggs, milk, flour, chocolate, vanilla icing, some spices and table wear. The harpies let me in the kitchen and there I cooked all the food. Nyssa told me Leo would be in the forges working on something around 6:30 and that would be a perfect time.

When I walked in, I saw Leo was making a sword. He had it on an anvil and was pounding it with a huge hammer. I cleared my throat, he couldn't hear me.

"Leo." I said in a sing-songy voice. He looked up and smiled.

"Lucita! What are you doing here?"

"What I can't visit my boyfriend on his birthday?" I did a fake pouty face.

"Oh gods Luci tell me you don't have something planned."

"I do come with me!" He gave the sword to one of his brothers who took it and began working on it.

We walked to my cabin and I refused to tell him anything. When I opened the door his jaw dropped. I had brought in a circular table and set it to look nice. The lights were off but I had candles everywhere. On the table were glasses of Pepsi, Leo's favorite, paper plates of chicken with rice and beans. Lastly on the dresser there was a small cake and two bowls of ice cream.

"Lucita." He gasped "You did all this for me?"

"Yes." I closed the door and kissed him on the cheek.

We sat down for dinner and we had fun. Leo loved the food. After the first bite his eyes lit up.

"Luci it tastes just like… my mom's." I smiled.

"I know. You told me about her recipe and I actually had Chiron call your grandmother and I got it from her."

Leo looked astonished "You went to all that trouble?" I nodded. "You're really something else Lucinda Valencia."

I smiled and kissed him on the nose. "Now for desert." I had made a chocolate cake with vanilla icing (his favorite) and there was ice cream to go with it.

After we ate Leo smiled "Best birthday present ever Luci."

I smiled "There's more." He looked confused but excited at the same time. I quickly blew out all the candles and left the dished (the harpies were nice enough to tell me they would get them when we were gone).

We went down to the beach and there was a blanket laid down. We watched the sunset, cuddled up next to each other. When the sun went down and it got dark we lay down and watched the stars. Right next to me there was something under the blanket, kind of buried in the sand. I pulled it out and gave it to Leo. Earlier in the day when I set this up I had put it there so don't think I gave him a clump of seaweed.

He opened the box and saw a piece of paper. It was a poem/letter thing I had written to him. I'm not going to tell you what it said because that stuff is private. He kissed me and smiled. It turned out to be a great day for both of us.


	8. Chapter 8

Turns out my dreams to be somebody at Camp Half-Blood came true. There was a grumpy Cyclops trying to destroy the camp or something and I was chosen to lead the quest. My prophesy was super morbid and mentioned a son of Hermes and a daughter of Hecate. I chose Connor Stoll and Lou Ellen to go with me. Leo was bummed but that couldn't be helped, the prophecy had spoken.

The day we left Leo came to see us off, even though it was 6 am. He gave me a huge hug and a kiss.

"Stay safe Luci."

"I will Leo. I love you."

"I love you too." He handed me this ring. I was confused '_was he proposing?' _the stupid half of my brain thought. The rational part accepted it and held it in my hand for a minute. Within seconds I was holding a huge shield.

"Thank you Leo." I kissed him again.

After we left we honestly had no idea where to go. Suddenly Hermes pops out of nowhere.

"Dad!" Connor cried out.

"Hello son. Hello company. Here is a GPS for finding the Cyclops sorry gotta run."

He handed it to us and flew away. Connor stared at where his dad was. "That was nice." I stated.

"Yeah real nice." Connor huffed.

We found the Cyclops and we tried to kill it but there was a problem. First off it was like thirty feet tall and HUGE. Second, the thing was practically indestructible.

It laughed "I bear the curse of Achilles!" You can't kill me.

The three of us tensed, he had one weak spot. He was huge! I starting thinking strategy, what's the most protected part of this thing. I thought of a few. Ok, now the most dignified part. I came up with some part of the face.

I had Lou and Connor distract it, while I climbed a tall tree near the Cyclops. Jumping, I landed on its shoulder. I'm pretty sure the Cyclops felt me there and he tried to shake me off but I plunged my shoulder in its skin and it howled. Turns out its Achilles heel was its shoulder.

The monster turned to dust and I fell from thirty feet up. I would have fallen and died if Lou Ellen hadn't done a spell that stopped my fall.

Four days later the three of us stumbled bloody and bruised into Camp, we had been held up by a few hellhounds. We were greeted as heroes and given laurels. I looked over and saw Leo in the crowd, his smile seemed forced and awkward.

Once we could, I got out of the crowd and met up with him.

"Hey Leo." I nervously smiled.

He grabbed me and held me tight, "Gods Luci I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine Leo. It wasn't a big deal."

"I still worried about you." He whispered into my hair.

We stood there for a bit, him holding me. "How was the quest?" he whispered.

"Good… I killed the Cyclops but I almost died."

Leo tensed "How?"

I told him and he just held me tighter "Gods Luci. I can't imagine what would have happened if Lou wasn't there. I refuse to think of it." I felt something wet hit my face, looking up I saw Leo was crying. Something was wrong, Leo never cried.

"Leo?" He kept crying, this couldn't be Leo."Leo what was your favorite nickname for me?

"Honey?"

"You're not Leo." I pulled away and glared.

"WHAT!? YES I AM!" The thing that wasn't Leo yelled.

"Leo would know the answer!"

The fantasy dissolved. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?" The Cyclops yelled down at me. I was strapped to some table.

I smirked "You forgot some minor details."

"What was the answer?" The monster glared.

"Not telling you." I said in a sing song voice.

"UGH!"

There was another fantasy. In this one _mi tia y abuelita _were trying to tell me to just surrender to the Cyclops and that he wouldn't hurt me. In that one I laughed and screamed "NICE TRY DUMMY!"

The fantasies started getting violent; Leo dying, Camp burning down, Kronos coming back with Gaea, the death of humanity. In every single one I applied a 'reality check'.

See when I was little my Dad tried to tell me about lucid dreaming. There were reality checks, like looking at clocks or books (the writing or time would drastically change), looking at your hand (it looks weird as heck), turning on a light switch (they never work in dreams) or something of that nature. I would do one of those and would be able to tell it was a fantasy not real. Gladly the rules for dreams applied to magic induced fantasies.

The Cyclops got impatient; see for some reason he needed me to give in to be able to do whatever he wanted to do to us. He started getting angry after each one. Finally he seemed to give up.

The three of us were thrown in a stone room, no escape. I applied the hand reality check to make sure this wasn't a magic induced fantast. A boulder was sealed across the entrance. Lou used some special magic and it exploded into a million little pebbles. We ran out of there. The damn Cyclops knew we would easily escape because he had two huge hell hounds sitting there waiting for us.

I distracted them by dancing so Lou and Connor could sneak out and find the weapons. Eventually the hell hounds got bored and started chasing me. I ran as fast as I could and found Lou and Connor with the swords. We killed the monsters and went on.

The Cyclops was fast asleep and we decided to pull an _Odyssey_ Connor stabbed it in the eye, blinding it.

"MY EYE!" It screamed.

We ended up killing the Cyclops and went on our merry way. It had been a week since we left Camp. The three of us caught a train to New York City and arrived there in two hours.

The second we got there we began running towards Camp. I looked across the street and saw it. The monster that tried to kill me and that killed my family. Lou and Connor saw it and they knew what was up.

"Luci there are people around. All they will see if you knife an innocent woman. Keep moving."

The monster saw me and smiled. At that point Connor had to throw a screaming me over his shoulder and call the _Grey Sisters Cab. _Getting to Camp took twenty minutes the entire ride I was sulking that I couldn't get revenge on that *insert several Ancient Greek curse words* monster.

Arriving at Camp was actually pretty chill. We would get our laurels and would burn our shrouds that night. I saw my shroud was made of a silky white material and it had _Lucita _written in blue sharpie on the bottom. Obviously Leo's doing, speaking of Leo I couldn't find him anywhere. Everyone was there except him. Suddenly I was afraid this was another fantasy. I ran to my cabin looking at my hand the entire time.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Leo sleeping on my bunk. His head rested on his hands and he looked so sweet and peaceful I couldn't bear to wake him up. But he also would freak out if he knew I came back and didn't tell him.

Gently I shook him awake. "Leo? Baby wake up." One of his hands shot out and grabbed mine. His eyes slowly opened and fixed on me. He brought my hand that was trapped in his to his lips and softly kissed it.

"I missed you Lucita. I'm so glad you're back and safe." He whispered.

I slid into my bunk with him and we just sat there for a minute, his arms wrapped around my waist, my fingers drawing idle patterns on his arm.

"What did I miss at school?" I asked.

Leo chuckled "We told them you were on vacation, Connor had a family crisis and that Lou was sick." He kissed the back of my head.

"I'm tired Leo." I yawned.

"Then go to sleep Lucita. I'll be here in the morning."

**A/N: Sorry for such frequent updates! I'm feeling very write-y and I figured I should post the chapters rather than let them sit for a day! I might update once more tonight and then be done for today! I won't post anything August 12 & 13 and possibly the 14 &15.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is a lot of FLUFF**

I woke up the next morning, around 6 am, to someone banging on the door. Yawning and slowly untangling myself from Leo so I wouldn't wake him, I went to answer it. Three gods stood there, one I recognized as my mother and another was Aphrodite, the other I didn't know.

"MOM!" I gave my mom a big hug.

"Hi honey." She smiled and hugged me back.

"Hello Aphrodite." I greeted the goddess of love, she smiled back. I turned to the other god and decided being polite would get me far "Pardon me, but I don't quite know your name sir."

The god grumbled "Hephaestus"

I smiled "Oh hello! You're Leo's dad. Nice to meet you, I'm Luci." He nodded. I sheepishly smiled "One second."

Walking over to Leo I gently shook him. "Ugh five more minutes." He grumbled.

"Leo," I said in a sing song voice "Your father, my mother and Aphrodite are here. You might want to wake up… Like now!"

He jumped out of bed, his curly hair askew and his eyes still sleepy. "Morning dad, Morning Terpsichore, Morning Aphrodite." Leo yawned. I went over and stood next to him and his arm immediately went around my waist.

A glance from my mother was all it took to make us both blush and for him to remove his arm. "Now we're here to discuss your… relationship." My mother slowly spoke.

Aphrodite "They're trying to break up Leci!"

I stared at her "What in the heck is Leci?"

The goddess of love sighed "Le for Leo, ci for Luci. It's your couple name. Duh!"

Leo and I both went "Ohhhhh!" at the same time earning us a glare from our parents. Suddenly something in my head clicked, "Wait! They're trying to break up Lec… us?"

Our parents nodded. "No son of this bonehead will date my daughter." My mom sharply said.

"Oh really? Well at least my son can create fire and build things! What can your daughter do? NOTHING!" Hephaestus screamed.

That hurt. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, not wanting them to see my cry. I ran out of the cabin and heard Leo mutter "Good job dad." I didn't know where I was going but it was as far away from there as I could get.

I ended up in the woods. Climbing a tree, I just sat there and cried to myself. I was 90% sure this was a wood nymph tree but she didn't get mad at me. In fact she handed me a piece of moss which was actually really soft and absorbent.

A few minutes later I heard Leo, "Lucita? Where are you?" I wanted to be alone so I just sat there, not making a sound. The nymph betrayed me though; she waved a branch in Leo's face and pointed at me.

A look of relief washed over his face "Luci come down." I shook my head. Leo sighed and started climbing. When he was near the branch I was on he stopped.

"Luci what's the matter?" I started crying again. "Was it what my dad said?" I didn't respond. "Look Luci I don't care what my dad thinks. I wanna be with you. If he doesn't approve I don't care! The same thing happened to Annabeth and Percy and they are still together! I won't let my dad stop me from seeing you."

I wiped the tears off my face, "Really?"

"Really."

"I love you." I playfully tapped him with my foot.

"NOT FUNNY! I could fall!" he screamed, "And I love you too."

We climbed down and I thanked the wood nymph. Walking back to camp I felt my stomach turn. I knew our parents would still be there. When we arrived at my cabin my hunch was confirmed. My mother stood there with her arms crossed and Leo's dad was there glaring at her, Aphrodite looked really nervous which couldn't be a good thing. I was not looking forward to this.

Hephaestus spoke first "I'm… sorry I said you couldn't do anything Lucinda."

"It's ok." I whispered. Leo grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I looked at him and we both started smiling.

"Awww!" Aphrodite said, "Look at them you two! They are obviously in love! Don't ruin true love!"

Leo turned to her "What now?" He asked.

"Oops! Sorry revealed too much!" She giggled.

"Tell me now!" Hephaestus boomed.

"Nope." Aphrodite smiled and disappeared. Hephaestus sighed and followed her. My mother groaned and disappeared as well.

"Well that was strange." I noted.

"Definitely." Leo agreed, "But at least they're gone." He grabbed me and kissed me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**APHRODITE **

Young love SO CUTE! Leci was the new Percebeth and it was proving to be more popular at camp than Tratie or even Jasper! I smiled to myself _Dang Aphrodite you're good at playing matchmaker, If only the parents would back off! _I looked back at my mirror, which showed the couple I was setting up now. I saw Leo and Luci making out in the Muse Cabin.

Just then my 'husband' Hephaestus and Terpsichore came in. "Aphrodite what are you playing at, setting them up?"

"They are adorable Hephaestus! Admit it! They are perfect for each other!"

Terpsichore sighed and saw my mirror. Her eyes got huge "Aphrodite, tell me that is not my daughter."

I put the mirror down and changed it to a Tratie thing. "No it's Travis and Katie." I sighed.

Terpsichore came closer to me and glared at me "If you have THAT BOY break my only living daughter's heart, I will NEVER forget it and I will make sure something horrible happens to you. Do you understand me?"

I smiled "Did you not see them? They're perfect. They are going to get married, have two kids named Gabriel, after Luci's father, and Esperanza, after Leo's mother. Gabe will be able to control fire and will have a beautiful singing voice while Esperanza will be able to start fire and dance extraordinarily well. It will be perfect!"

Hephaestus stared at me "You know that?"

I smiled "Of course I do! Come see!"

The three of us crowded around the mirror and saw Luci and Leo as they are now, Luci trying to teach Leo to dance and then we saw them as they would be. I won't tell everything because I know Leo and Luci will read this and I already said too much by telling them they would get married and have kids. Sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

It was Thanksgiving at Camp Half Blood. Some year rounder campers (the ones who stayed year round to miss school or just for safety) went home. The ones that couldn't (need the safety of Camp or no family) stayed at camp.

Chiron gave us Thanksgiving off and I spent it hanging with Leo, Nico, The Stolls, Lou, Clarisse and Chris. Going to school together really made us friends. We would probably not hang out when summer rolled around and our other friends came back but during the school year we were close.

Our little group hung out in the Big House. We played poker and watched Football (Mr. D had a television and he actually let us watch it. That was surprising). The Stolls wanted to play for money but the rest of us realized they would probably kick our butts so we played with Skittles. Travis and Connor ended up with over ¾ of the bag, confirming that playing with Skittles was a better idea than playing for money. Every time they won a hand they would go "winning!" At the end of the game, Clarisse took their candy and threw it at them growling "Who's winning now?!"

By dinner time we were all laughing and had multicolored tongues. My tongue was yellow and Leo's was green so when he offered to make blue I punched him in the arm.

Since we had the whole magic weather barrier it was still really warm meaning we could eat outside. Chiron allowed us to sit with our friends rather than our cabins. At my table it was me, Leo, the Stolls, Clarisse and Chris. That was sure an interesting meal! Before we had even finished our pie all the guys had been punched at least twice and in the case of Travis, twenty one.

After eating I was really tired so I went to my cabin and started reading. Yes I was reading a book, it was really good actually! Lou Ellen had recommended it to me; it was called "The Hunger Games". Really puts it into perspective how lucky we have it as demigods. At least we weren't forced to fight to the death in an arena! I was at the part where the Games begin and by the time I drifted off to sleep I had finished part two. Part three could wait till the morning.

I once again awoke to a knock, this time it was Clarisse.

"Hey we are all going Black Friday shopping wanna come?"

I smiled "Seriously? We are going Black Friday shopping?"

She nodded. "Sure why not?"

We went to this one demigod store, it was hidden from mortals using the mist, first we went to JC Penny and we went to the lowest floor. There was a door that only demigods could see. We went in and found all this cool battle stuff. There were swords, armor, mortal objects that turned into weapons, regular mortal objects that could be purchased with drachma, monster proof electronics and other cool stuff. I got Leo a watch that turned into a shield. It looked really cool as a watch and as a shield it had 'Hero' written in Ancient Greek. I thought it was cool.

Christmas was great. Lots of mistletoe hanging, lots of trees. No one at Camp was Jewish or celebrated Kwanza so it was all Christmas! Each cabin got a Christmas tree and ornaments to decorate it with. My tree was a relatively tall one with a huge gold star on top. The ornaments were gold and silver balls and a few other ones. There was a glass ballet dancer, a scroll of paper with a quill, a flute and those masks for comedy and tragedy. There was one for each of my siblings; it was almost like they were here.

Christmas Eve, Leo decided to spend the night in my cabin. Why, I had no idea. The next morning I was groggy and tired when I remembered it was Christmas!

I jumped up and down cheering "_Feliz Navidad Leo_!"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes "_Feliz Navidad Lucita._ What time is it?" I checked the clock, 8 am.

We went to the tree and were surprised that both of our presents were there. To enjoy our presents and the morning more we decided to open the presents one at a time taking turns. I went first, I opened Leo's. It was a beautiful gold locket, inside was a picture of the two of us.

"It doesn't turn into a weapon so don't pull it off during a fight." Leo joked, "I thought I should get you something normal."

I smiled "_Gracias,_" and kissed him on the cheek, "Now open yours!"

He opened it and his eyes got wide "NO WAY! I need a shield!"

"I know." I smiled.

"Thank you Luci!" He gave me a huge kiss.

The next one was from my mom; I was surprised she got me anything. It was a new pair of pointe shoes that were a size too small for me and a pair of sneakers that apparently made you run faster. There was a note attached _'Don't worry just accept it.' _I was confused. Was she talking about the present or something else?

Leo opened one from his dad, it was a nifty gadget. It was an attachment for the tool belt; this one was a bit different because it now could summon up weapons he had made. My next present was a joint one from Abigail, Philip, Jade and Julia, it was an outfit. A white tiered skirt and a dark green V neck t-shirt with black gladiator sandals and a cute bracelet. The note said '_For your next date ;)'. _Leo got candy from his siblings. The last present was surprising it was from Hephaestus, it was armor. It was bronze and the breastplate had the insignia of my mother, a lyre with a pick like thing. It was really nice of him.

After opening presents I went into the bathroom to get dressed. Chiron had let down the magic weather boundaries today so it would snow. I dressed in jeans and a green sweater and boots, Leo was in jeans and a sweatshirt and snow boots. We went outside and were greeted with practically a snow storm. The Demeter kids were freaking out about the strawberries but even they couldn't deny it was pretty.

We all went sledding, had a snow ball fight and then went into the Big House for hot chocolate and cookies. It was a normal Christmas, well almost.

Dinner was in the Big House because of the snow. There was a feeble knock on the door. Clarisse answered it and saw Grover and a girl.

"We're here Wendy." Grover gasped.

The girl was breathing heavily. She was bundled up in snow gear and she was shivering. Lou and I went to go help her. First we went to take her wet snow clothes off. There was a fire in the fire place and we sat her in front of it. Clarisse made her hot chocolate and she slowly stopped shivering as she warmed up.

"Hi, I'm Wendy." The girl softly said. Her cheeks were still red but she was pretty. She had dark brown hair that was slightly wet from the snow but it had a slight wave. She was built like a dancer and had brown eyes.

"How old are you?" Chiron asked.

"Twelve." She answered, "I know all about gods and demigods already."

"Did something make you come here?" Chiron asked again.

Grover answered for her "She was chased by a few hellhounds a little after I found her. We took a train until we reached New York City then we took the Grey Sisters cab."

Chiron nodded "You're welcome here Wendy. You'll be safe."

She nodded. "Thanks." I noticed she had a small bag with her, barely enough room for clothes.

Suddenly a claiming sign flashed over her head, a lyre with a pick. We all knelt.

"Wendy you are the daughter of Terpsichore, goddess of dance and song, mother of the Sirens."

I had a sister. This would be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Wendy and I got along really well. We both loved dancing (turns out the pointe shoes were for her! Mom, way to totally take my present and give it to my sister that I barely know!) Anyway we just hung out for Christmas, got to know each other.

Leo stopped by and the three of us talked, mostly about Camp, a little about Christmas and family. Turns out Wendy won't be staying year round too long, her dad is moving from South Carolina up to New York in three weeks so she can go back home.

In those three weeks we would have to teach her to fight so she could defend herself and not die. She had a knack for archery so she trained with the Apollo kids while I trained with the Ares/Hermes kid with sword fighting.

Wendy was simply amazing! She got along with everyone (even Clarisse!) We rocked out to "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 and "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. Both of us disliked Glee covers and preferred the original songs. We both loved Chinese food, hated when people cracked their knuckles, thought Olympic rhythmic gymnastics was epic and can't sleep with the windows open. It was uncanny how similar we were, I think Mom had something to do with that.

Three weeks later, I was really sad to see my sister go; we had gotten really close. We packed up her things but she left the pointe shoes here.

"I have my own at home." She sadly noted, "Those can be my Camp ones."

"Bye Wendy." We hugged until Chiron made us stop so Wendy could go.

"You're gonna miss her aren't you?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

The rest of the school year stunk. Finally it was June 18, the last day of school. We did nothing at all and I'm pretty sure all I did all day was watch old Disney movies, receive my report card (2 As in PE and Spanish, 3 Bs in Art, History and English and 2 Cs in Algebra and Biology) and hear lectures on how to 'have a safe summer'. Basically the lecture was: don't run with sharp objects, don't put yourself in danger etc. so it seems that all we demigods will not have a safe summer considering we do both.

The demigod gang piled into the van and drove to camp, we blared music all the way there. Lou yelled about a hundred times for us to turn it down but we never did. As we pulled into camp "Party Rock Anthem" was on and we all were singing at the top of our lungs.

"PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT! EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME!"

Chiron was standing there in centaur form with his hands over his ears. "Really?!" and then proceeded to lecture us on "safe behavior in a car" and "the importance of not drawing any attention so mortals don't get suspicious or something of that serious nature".

Suddenly something dawned on me. I sprinted to cabin 18. I found Abigail, Philip, Jade, and Julia there unpacking.

"HEY!" I happily screamed.

"LUCI!" Abigail squealed. She jumped up and ran to give me a hug.

"You cut your hair!" I noted. Her red hair was about four inches shorter, putting it a bit above shoulder length.

"I did!" She laughed, suddenly my face fell "Where's Wendy?"

Julia spoke up "Wendy who?"

I quickly explained and everyone was about to go look around camp for her when we heard,

"Someone looking for me?" She asked with her backpack over one shoulder, a dance bag over the other.

"WENDY!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Luci!" She ran and hugged me, "How's it going Big Sis?"

"Great how about you?"

"Awesome! I was Clara in a super small production of the Nutcracker when I got back!"

"Congrats! That's awesome!"

Just then Leo ducked his head in "Yo Luci, sorry to interrupt the sentimental sibling reunion but Chiron is ticked that you just ran in the middle of his speech."

"Oops." I sheepishly said.

"He told me to come get you."

I left with Leo but instead of turning to go to the Big House, we went in the direction of the beach.

"Leo where are we going?"

He smiled and took my hand "Can't tell you!"

I groaned "Your shenanigans are not appreciated at this moment. I need to see Chiron!"

Leo laughed "I made that up to get you out of the cabin."

"Leo where are we-"

I was cut off when I saw what was in front of me. It was Festus the dragon Leo helped repair.

"Leo what is this?"

He impishly smiled "We're gonna go for a little flight." I hopped on the dragon and Leo did the same so he was in front. My arms wrapped around his waist and I leaned into his back, putting my head on his shoulder.

We flew around camp a few times and went over the ocean. I saw a few birds while we flew and was surprised we were up as high as they were.

The sunset from up that high was AMAZING! The sky was just beautiful, the clouds looked amazing and it was just a once in a lifetime experience.

When we got back to camp, I found all my siblings sitting in the cabin. Jade was strumming a song and it sounded really familiar. Suddenly the words came to me,

"_Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again, checked out of my room hit the ATM! Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight 'cause it's always a good time! Good morning and good night! I woke up at twilight! It's gonna be alright! We don't even have to try it's always a good time!" _I belted out.

Jade laughed "How did you know?"

"I know all, my dear." I winked.

Piper must have been walking by because she started singing too. I invited her in and we sang like total losers.

"_Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time_! _Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh we don't even have to try it's always a good time!_"

Jason and Leo also were walking by. We did not know this but everyone else did. So we were singing and dancing like total doofs and our boyfriends are leaning against the doorframe silently cracking up. When the song ended they clapped and, mortified, we spun around.

"WHY ON EARTH didn't you tell me they were there THE WHOLE TIME!?" I yelled at my siblings.

"It was funny." Wendy pointed out.

"Yep Wen, it will be super funny when I put glue in your toothpaste for pay back!"

Leo laughed "That escalated quickly."

"Zip it Valdez!"

Jason laughed "OOOO! She's using last names! You're in trouble!"

Piper glared at him "You are too Grace."

Everyone went "OOHHHH! BURN!"

Jason smiled "Sorry dear." he grabbed for Piper and pulled her to him.

"Shut up." Piper teased and stuck her tongue out at him.

"EW!" I fake yelled, "THAT'S GROSS! GO BE ROMANTIC SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"You're so irritating Valencia!" Jason groaned.

"I happen to find that adorable." Leo teased.

"My irritating personality is found to be attractive, take THAT Grace!"

Eventually my siblings kicked us out of the cabin because we were being annoying. We all went to the campfire about ten minutes early. The four of us ended up sitting next to each other telling jokes and stories.

By the time the rest of the camp arrived we were practically crying as Leo told us a story of how he got kicked out of the grocery store near his house.

"You seriously put mentos in all the Coke bottles?" Jason asked.

"Yep!" Leo smiled. We all almost died of laughter.

"Gods Leo! Only you would do that!" I said through fits of laughter.

"I know!" he answered back.

Three days later I was sparring with Percy. I was blocking all of his advances but I couldn't make any of my own. For me, sparring with him was usually all defense and no offense. I guess I got careless because his sword point was pointed at my heart.

"Good job Seaweed Brain. You won let's go."

"Come on! One more time?"

"Fine."

We sparred for the last time today. It ended with his sword pressed against my neck. I tried to back up to escape but as I did Percy slipped on a rock. The sword slashed against my chest. Pain rippled through me. Looking down I saw my shirt was torn up and a deep gash running from my left shoulder to my right side.

"Ow." I dumbly said before fainting.

**A/N: OOOO! Cliff hanger! I had to have a good ending! The next chapter should be up VERY soon! The song is "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. I included it because it would be the perfect song to sing and dance to like a doof and then get caught dancing to. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**LEO **

Luci wasn't looking good. She was deathly pale and her breathing was ragged and tough. An Apollo kid was looking at her wound and he bit his lip.

"It doesn't look good." He whispered.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Leo I'm just telling you incase…"

"No. Don't say it. Just do your job and heal her."

The Apollo kid nodded. They hooked her up to one of those heart monitors. Her heart beat was so faint, like a baby birds.

I sat down in a chair next to her bed and I took her hand in mine. "You're going to be fine Lucita. You're going to get better and everything will be fine. I love you."

Her heart beat picked up a little. The Apollo kid, who introduced himself as Justin, looked at the monitor. "Leo whatever you're doing keep doing it."

I kept talking to Luci "You're going to be fine Luci. I'm right here. I love you so much."

Justin rinsed her wound with nectar and then put some salve on her wound and bound it up. He sang a psalm to his father and gave Luci some ambrosia that looked like pudding.

"Leo do you want to feed it to her or should I?"

"You can. I'll keep talking to her."

So while Justin spoon fed her ambrosia I sat next to her and talked to her. At one point I started telling her stories, just so I didn't run out of things to say.

"Once when I was little, my mom and I went to a bookstore. I don't remember what we needed but we ended up sitting on the floor of Barnes and Noble reading all the kids books. We read _Where the Wild Things Are _and _If You Give a Pig a Pancake. _I really loved that one. My mom made a version for me. It was like 'If you give Leo a hammer, he'll want some nails. If you give Leo some nails, he'll want some wood. If you give Leo some wood he'll make a toy pirate ship. If he makes a toy pirate ship, he'll want some cloth for the sails. If you give Leo some cloth for the sails he'll want some paint to decorate it. If you give Leo paint to decorate the ship, he'll want you to decorate it for him because he can't paint without getting it all over the table. If you decorate the ship for him, he'll want some toy pirates to put on the ship. If you give Leo some toy pirates to put on the ship he'll play all day. If he plays all day he'll sleep all night.' Cute wasn't it? My mom was really creative and did that sort of thing all the time."

Justin answered "That must have been a great mom."

Choking up, I answered "She was." I thought Luci squeezed my hand but it must have been my imagination.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**LUCI **

I was conscious and I could still; think, smell, feel, and hear everything. As Leo told me stories from his childhood I really wished I could talk. When Justin started talking about Leo's mom I found I could squeeze his hand. I knew Leo would think his imagination but it wasn't.

After a few hours, Leo must have gotten tired from talking. There was a silence but he was still holding my hand. I heard a steady breathing and realized he must have fallen asleep.

A few more hours later I felt my heart start spazzing. I was hooked up to a heart monitor and I heard it go to the beep meaning death.

_Holy Crap I'm dead. _I saw my body; it looked like I was sleeping. Looking down I saw that I looked like I was made of smoke. Someone else made of smoke touched my shoulder. I turned and saw who it was.

"_Papi_?" I whispered.

"Lucinda." He hugged me tightly.

"_Papi_ am I dead?"

"Kind of." He sadly smiled.

"But I can't be dead!"

"They're trying to bring you back."

"How? I've been dead for a while!"

"It's only been one second. Time travels quickly for the dead."

"But _Papi_! I don't want to leave you!"

I turned and saw Leo crying as Justin got one of those defibrillator things you see in hospitals.

"Do you want to leave him?" _Papi_ softly asked, in a very paternal voice.

"No." I whispered.

Just then, Justin shocked my body with the defibrillator. "Good bye Lucinda. I love you." _Mi Papi _said as I felt my smoke essence fly back into my body. It felt weird but it worked.

My eyes flew open and I saw a crying Leo. I sat up "Oh my gods. I'm alive!" I saw my friends, Chiron, and siblings were there.

"Luci!" Leo grabbed me and kissed me on the mouth. Since my heart was still hooked up to the machine, everyone could hear it go from normal to REALLY fast. Everyone cracked up laughing.

"Hardy-har-har. Laugh it up at the girl who just DIED." I stuck my tongue out at them.

"What was it like being dead?" Julia asked.

I told them everything, about looking like smoke, and seeing my dad and talking with him. I skipped over the part where we were talking about Leo because mentioning it would just be awkward.

Justin made me stay in the infirmary for another day while they patched me up, fed me ambrosia that had the consistency of pudding and washed my cut in nectar (that HURT!).

The next day I was out of the infirmary but with orders that I couldn't train, swim or dance. That was a bunch of no fun! Sitting on a blanket at the beach, I got to finish _The Hunger Games _and it was really good. Lou lent me the next one and I started on that. After he was done training, Leo came to see me and we sat and talked. All while we talked he didn't take his eyes off me.

"What? Is something on my face?" I joked.

"No. I just can't believe you're alive. When you died… A part of me died with you." His voice cracked. I grabbed his hand.

"Well I'm fine now." I smiled, "I loved your stories by the way."

"You could hear those?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I love the _If You Give Leo a Hammer _one."

He laughed "Yeah that was a good story."

Two weeks later, I went back to the infirmary and Justin said I was fine to dance but not train. Wendy and I did a bit of contemporary dance and I was REALLY out of practice. I tried to do an aerial cartwheel and I fell on my butt.

"Luci are you ok?" Abigail asked from her spot on her bed.

"Yeah my butt just hurts." I took off my shoes and lay down. "I think I'm gonna go do something else."

When everyone else went to train, I decided to doodle a bit. As of now, this summer really stunk. I couldn't train, my dancing was off, Leo was busy, my friends were busy and I was injured. This sucked. With nothing else to do I decided to try and teach myself to play guitar. When I was younger, we took music class and had to learn to play an instrument. I chose the flute, so I learned to read music. I was horrible at the flute because my breathing was weird but I could read sheet music which was good.

In one of the bins there was a book on _Guitar for Beginners. _I took it out and began leafing through it. I learned which string made which note and how to hold the guitar. By the end of the day I could play Row, Row, Row Your Boat.

Every day when my siblings would go train, I would stay back and teach myself guitar. By the end of the summer my goal was to be able to play the easy version of the chorus of _Love Story _by Taylor Swift.

My goal was futile, because a week later I was allowed to train again. Getting used to fighting with a sword again was hard, but I did it.

**A/N: HORRIBLE ENDING! I apologize! Just a warning, Next chapter I'm gonna go like 5 years in the future… Be prepared to see everyone 21 years old! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Kidding about the "fast forward 5 years" thing! I got an idea for this chapter so I'm gonna keep on going with what I'm doing now.**

It was around the 4th of July when I was allowed to train. Unfortunately, since Leo had gotten to stay on the beach last year for fireworks, he had to go this year.

Our 1 year anniversary had been a few weeks before the 4th of July. Leo took me out to dinner at this really good Italian place. Then we took a walk around camp. It was really low-key and that was nice. With Jade's help, I wrote Leo a song. She had written the music and I wrote the words. Leo really loved it.

On July 4th I dressed in jeans and a t shirt and went to the beach with Abigail, Philip, Jade, Julia and Wendy. We again had moving fireworks of all the campers this year. But this year our cabin's was more fun. It was what all of us did while we cleaned the cabin, and there was music that went along with it. Wendy and I were dancing in a spaz like fashion while cleaning the mirror, Abigail was spinning Julia around, and Jade made the bed and then jumped off, landing on Philip. Everyone laughed because most of them had seen us clean the cabin and knew this is exactly what we did. They didn't do a couples one, which was a relief since last year it was embarrassing.

Whenthe display was over I waited for Leo. He came back covered in soot and smelling like fire.

"Gods Leo you smell." I coughed.

"Come here Luci, let me give you a _BIG _hug!"

I laughed "Come any closer and I'll kill you!" He grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. "LEO!" I squealed.

"Come on _Lucita _you know you love it!"

Leo eventually put me down. I looked down; my orange Camp T shirt was covered in black soot. "Ew Leo!"

"Sorry Luci!" he impishly grinned.

"You owe me a new shirt Valdez."

"Deal."

A week and a half later, Leo gave me a ridiculous shirt. It was a white strapless crop top. In his words "You said I owe you a new shirt. Not a new Camp shirt." Needless to say I slapped him upside the head and then set the shirt on fire.

I woke up one morning to Abigail screaming.

"WHAT THE HADES ABS!" I screamed at her.

"LOOK!" She yelled. _"UGH! I'm going to kill her!" _I thought. Before her interruption, I had been having a lovely dream.

I looked around the room and was astonished. The Stolls had been here. The mirror was covered in red lipstick and said _I LOVE Leo _and _The Stolls are the best _and _Travis is a sexy beast_. The bins were all taken out of the shelves and the contents were dumped out. The outside of the cabin was covered in toilet paper.

"UGH!" I screamed. Stomping to the Hermes cabin I threw the door open. "TRAVIS! CONNOR!"

The two boys groggily answered "Yes." I pulled them by their ears to our cabin. Most of the camp had come out to see what the ruckus was and laughed when they saw us.

"OW! Luci!" Travis whimpered.

"Let go!" Connor protested.

When we go to the cabin, I shoved them towards it. "What the Hades is this?!"

"A prank we did." Travis grinned.

"Clean it up NOW!" I glared at them.

"No way!" Connor laughed

I yelled into the crowd where I knew they were, "Hey, Katie? Lou? Come here please."

When Lou and Katie came through the crowd, Connor blushed andTravis paled.

"Katie can I have some help in persuading your boyfriend to clean this up?" I asked nicely.

"Travis clean up now or I'll tell everyone about your little secret. And then I'll dump you." Katie sternly said.

"Yes ma'am!" Travis ran and started pulling the toilet paper off the cabin.

"Wow Katie thanks!" I gave her a huge hug.

"No problem Luci, it's my pleasure. Always fun watching Travis learn from his mistakes." She smiled at her grumpy boyfriend.

Lou was talking to Connor and was using 'doe eyes' where she blinked rapidly. She put her hand on his arm and he blushed. I heard him say "Umm… sure!" and then run to clean with his brother.

"Nice one!" I laughed and high fived her.

An hour and a half later our cabin was completely clean. While the Stolls did the outside, we cleaned up the inside. Putting everything back in the bins was difficult. To my horror, the Stolls had dumped my clothes everywhere. Now when I say my clothes I mean my underwear as well.

"Yo Luci! Nice bras!" Connor laughed when I passed him going out of the cabin.

"I'm going to _KILL _you!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"What? I think Leo would love them!" Travis snickered.

"YOU DIDN'T?!" I gasped.

"We did!" they said in unison.

I would have pounced on them and probably killed them if a pair of arms hadn't grabbed me.

"Easy trigger." Leo chuckled.

"Oh… Hi Leo." I greeted him as I blushed. The Stolls snickered behind me and I glared at them.

"I have something to return to you…" Leo cleared his throat.

"Oh my gods." I blushed scarlet as Leo handed me a grocery bag. In it was one of my pairs of underwear.

"This was in my bunk." Leo awkwardly said as he blushed.

"Wow I'm surprised you gave it back!" Connor mused.

"I thought you would keep it!" Travis explained.

"Nah I'm not a pervert." Leo glared at them.

"Well we must say…" Travis began.

"Nice C cups Luci!" Connor finished. My face turned bright red. They took off and Leo ran after them. "See ya later Luci!" He called over his shoulder.

That night before dinner I danced with Wendy again. My cut was doing a lot better and now instead of hurting it was just a pale scar. In the middle of an arabesque, Piper came in and leaned against the door.

"Hey. What's up?" I greeted her.

"Just coming to invite you to this sleep over some of us girls are having."

"We're allowed to do that?"

"Yeah. It has to be in the Big House though."

"Sure I'm in. When is it?"

"Tonight."

"K. I'll be there."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This Chapter has a teeny tiny bit of mature themes, nothing graphic but it hints at somethings… Just sayin'.**

The sleepover turned out to be: Piper, me, Annabeth, Katie, Clarisse, and Lou. Abigail and Wendy had been invited but they declined the invitation. We had to sleep in the living room of the Big House. Not many people knew about it but it was there. Chiron had been reluctant at first but after a while he agreed because it was a 'common teenage girl mortal activity' and he didn't want 'our demigod lifestyle to deprave us of this normalcy."

The first thing we did was change into pajamas. We then watched some horribly cliché movie on TV and laughed at how unrealistic it was.

"Come on! High school never looks like that!" Lou laughed.

"This is the only time in the movie anyone had called her Lol!" **(A/N: Yes I'm talking about the movie "LOL") **Katie pointed out.

"Wait, she had a huge house party and her mom's letting her go to Paris!?" Annabeth objected.

"What straight girl kisses her best friend in a photo booth?!" Clarisse snorted.

After the movie was over we talked about how cute the male actors were and how we wish we could go to Paris. Annabeth then went on a mini rant to Piper about the architecture of Paris.

"Come on Piper let's go get food." I saved her.

'Thank you!' she mouthed.

We got popcorn and soda that Chiron had the harpies leave out for us. When the food was brought in we all devoured it.

"I'm so glad Chiron let us do this! I needed to get away from Drew." Piper said at one point.

"What did Ringlets do now?" Clarisse asked, using the name we had all given her.

"She tried to charm speak me into shaving my head and dumping Jason."

"Oh my gods!" Katie cried out.

"We could have Clarisse beat her up if you wanted?" I offered.

"Ugh please do!" Piper exasperatedly said.

"Did I tell you how she tried to get Percy to cheat on me with her?" Annabeth whispered.

"WHAT?!" We all gasped.

"She told him that 'they didn't even have to mean anything' and 'it could be a onetime thing.' She even had the guts to say that I would 'never find out'."

"That girl is out of control." I mused.

"You're telling me." Piper muttered.

"I wonder what would happen to her if she made a move on Chris." Katie said while picking at her nails.

Clarisse laughed "She knows not to even try."

Lou smiled "This is why I don't have a boyfriend! I don't have to protect him from Drew's clutches!" she laughed.

"Sure Lou!" I laughed.

"Hey!" she threw a pillow at me, hitting me in the forehead.

"You're so in for it!" I grabbed my pillow and hit her with it.

In no time it was a fully fledged pillow fight. The end came when Clarisse hit us all in the stomach, knocking us down.

"I think I won." She proclaimed.

"Yeah you did." Katie pointed out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**LEO **

Dang, they were having a _pillow fight?! _Not fair! Percy, Jason, Chris, Travis, Connor and I were waiting outside the window. Weird I know. We were spying on the girls, seeing what went on during a sleepover.

At first we got bored when they watched the movie. It was definitely a chick flick but we stuck around to see if anything happened. When they started girl talking about Drew we all thought that was funny. Luckily the daughter of Aphrodite was interested more in Percy and Jason than any of us. The pillow fight was all of our favorite part. I am ashamed to admit I was checking Luci out the entire time. However, I'm not complaining that I had a 'back view' most of the time.

Ten minutes after the pillow fight, the girls began talking about us.

"Ugh Lou you're lucky to be single." Annabeth sighed.

"Why?" Lou asked.

"All the guys at camp suck, especially Jason. He's clingy and annoying and a horrible kisser." Piper dejectedly said.

"I'm happy with Leo I just want to take things farther." Luci said while stretching out.

"Like… you know?" Katie asked.

Luci giggled "Yeah." I grinned as Jason clapped me on the back, this was my lucky day!

Clarisse sighed. "I'm glad you're happy Luci, cuz I'm not. I hate being with Chris. Don't freak out at me but… I think I'm a lesbian."

"OH MY GODS!" Annabeth cried, "ME I THINK I AM TOO!"

"NO WAY!" Clarisse squealed.

"Oh my gods!" Lou squealed, "You guys totally have to date!"

"Definitely!" Annabeth smiled at Clarisse.

"Guys… I'm cheating on Travis… With Nico."

"Oh my gods Katie!" Luci squealed. "You should dump Travis and date Nico! He seems like a better guy."

This was insane! Had we picked a better time to listen in on girl talk? Percy, Jason, Travis and Chris were freaking out.

"Dude our girlfriends are going to dump us to date each other! This is bad!" Percy was pacing and muttering to Chris.

"I think it would be hot." Travis said.

"I don't care! I'm getting some!" I pumped my fist in the air.

Suddenly all the girls began laughing. "You guys can come on in." Annabeth said while laughing and wiping tears away. We went in and saw the girls in pajamas cracking up.

"You guys are so… gullible!" Luci laughed.

"Wait… What?" Chris asked.

"We knew you guys were there!" Katie smiled.

"We were totally messing with you!" Clarisse laughed.

"I wish I had a boyfriend so I could have messed with him!" Lou chuckled.

"So wait… I'm not getting any?" I pouted.

"Nope. Sorry Leo!" Luci snickered.

"And you're not cheating on me?" Travis asked and pointed to Katie.

"No way!"

"Any you two aren't going to date?" Percy asked pointing to Annabeth and Clarisse.

The two snorted "Are you kidding me?" Annabeth laughed. "I can't stand her!" Clarisse snickered.

"You girls stink." Jason frowned.

"That's what you get for listening in on us!" Piper defended the girls. All the guys were silent, proving their point.

"So now that we're here what should we do?" I asked.

"Well, close your eyes and find out." Luci seductively said. '_Man! Maybe I was getting some!' _

Ten seconds later, we were pushed out the door. The window was closed and the curtain was shut.

"Dang." Percy kicked the ground.

"Well, see you all tomorrow." Chris said as we all went back to our cabins, avoiding the harpies.

**A/N: Crappy ending but I LOVED writing this chapter :') September 7th I go back to school so updates might become less frequent!**


	15. Chapter 15

We got to sleep around 1 am. After kicking to boys out we played truth or dare and told secrets and such things, it was really low key and that's what made it so fun. We never did stuff like this at Camp. It was always training and killing things but last night we got to be regular girls rather than demigod warriors. The change was welcome.

Leo found me at breakfast. "So you had fun?" He winked.

"Yeah. Did you?" I bumped his hip with mine.

"No… You really got my hopes up there."

"I know." I snickered, "That was the whole fun of it."

"You're mean."

"Look who's talking." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wow you're a mean one!" Leo laughed.

"No that's you, spying on our sleepover like that!" I laughed.

"True… But that was Percy's idea!" He defended.

"You still did it."

He was speechless, proving my point. Katie came up to us and tapped me on the shoulder "Chiron wants you in the Big House. He says it's urgent."

I ran there (Leo tagged along) and saw Chiron whispering with Grover. The satyr nodded and smiled at me.

"Ah Luci." Chiron greeted me, "We need you to do a retrieval mission."

"Why can't Grover?" I questioned.

"The demigod's name is Isabella Garcia; she seems to be very powerful but very untrusting. The only time we can retrieve her would be at a beauty pageant." Chiron explained.

The words sunk in, "Why can't an Aphrodite girl do it?! They would fit in better!"

"The pageant she is attending is _Miss Latina _and it's only open to Hispanic girls…"

"Wait! I'm not the only Latina girl here!"

"Yes but you're the only one who would belong in Isabella's age division and would be comfortable on stage."

That was true. I knew there were two other Latina girls but they were ten and fourteen and they both seemed like wallflowers.

"Fine. I'll do it on a few conditions though."

Chiron sighed. "What?"

"I get to bring Piper to do hair and makeup because I stink at that."

"Deal."

"No one takes pictures of me."

"That was a given. We don't want evidence of us. Is that all?"

"Yes." I nodded. Leo elbowed me and whispered. "Leo wants to come too, for protection and what not."

"Fine."

Two days later we left for the beauty pageant. I know beauty pageants are degrading and sexist. But I was forced to participate so it didn't count. Aphrodite girls helped me find an evening gown and a swim suit. I was not looking forward to the swim suit competition. My talent would be ballet dancing and I brought a simple leotard, tights and my pointe shoes.

When we arrived at the hotel the pageant was in, I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. Check in was in one of the ballrooms and it was absolutely boring. It was five tables with a lady at each and a long line after each table. The first one was actually checking in, the second was making sure they would announce your name right at formal wear, the third was for buying pictures, the fourth for getting the free program books and the number tags we needed to wear for all competitions, the last table was paying any additional fees that had not been previously paid.

"Lucinda Valencia?" The lady asked.

"That's me!" I brightly answered.

"Hi Lucinda, just so you know, the question and answer part of the pageant will be in Spanish."

"Oh… Thank you for telling me."

The schedule for the day was: swim suit at noon, talent at 1:30, formal wear at 3 pm with the question and answer at 4, then a final pageant rehearsal at 5 pm followed by the crowning at 7 pm. This was going to be a long day.

"So Luci, let's get ready for swim suit." Leo smiled like a kid in a candy store.

I rolled my eyes as Piper grabbed my wrist and checked us into the hotel. The man at the front desk was apprehensive about two teenage girls and a teenage boy checking into a hotel room without an adult but with a bit of charm speak we were a-ok!

The hotel room was nice, one bed (Leo loved that part), a sofa, a TV, bathroom and a desk with a swivel chair. It looked like any generic hotel room and our view was fabulous. It was the hotel parking lot. Leo flopped down on the bed and turned on ESPN. He invited me but I had other things to do.

First thing Piper and I did was my hair. She plugged in a curling iron and began curling my hair into perfect ringlets. She had brought a special potion like thing from her cabin that made teeth whiter. Luckily my teeth were perfectly straight (thanks to 2.5 years of braces when I was 12-14) so they looked perfect. Once my hair was done, Piper rigorously sprayed it with hairspray.

Leo coughed "Gods woman! Can you use any less of that stuff?!" Piper glared daggers at him.

Next we did my makeup, to Leo's pleas for me not to wear it.

"Come on Pipes! She doesn't need it!" Leo sighed. (I had learned he used to call her 'Beauty Queen' but stopped when he met me. Cute huh?)

"I know Leo but it's a _beauty _pageant. Even though we aren't here to win, we need her to fit in with the other girls."

Thirty minutes later I was lined up in a hotel ballroom with a very small stage raised about three feet off the ground. There were 50 chairs in the audience and about half were filled, a small table for the judges was right in front of the stage. I was ready to parade on stage in heels and a skimpy teal and lime green bikini. Joy. First thing I did was fine Isabella, Piper told me her number was #8. I found her in a hot pink bikini and sky high stilettos.

"Hi Isabella?" I smiled at her.

"Do I know you?" She sneered.

"Umm… No. But I've heard about your reputation at pageants for being so good and I wanted to say hi!"

"Hi." She rolled her eyes.

"You ready to compete?" I smiled at her.

"Go away loser." She laughed and turned around.

I walked away to my place. This was a huge waste of time! The girl was unreasonable! There was no way she would trust me enough to come willingly with us to camp.

When it was my turn for swim suit I had no idea what I was doing. I walked on stage with a huge smile and a bounce in my step. I found Piper and Leo in crowd and alternated between looking at them and the judges. This was kind of fun. Right before I got offstage I did a cute little foot pop and the judges smiled.

We ran and changed for talent. I was ballet dancing to some Classical stuff Piper picked out. Vaguely familiar to the music I danced my heart out and did a great job. The judges seemed really surprised and they seemed to really like it.

My evening gown was strapless white chiffon and it was Greek goddess style. One shoulder that had a waist with crystals it was stunning. Formal wear was serious but I had a big smile on my face.

The dreaded part was question. I wore my evening gown and the question began.

"_¿Cómo te sientes sobre el voluntariado en su comunidad?" _The emcee asked.

"_Bueno, yo siento el voluntariado es una parte esencial de la comunidad, porque los voluntarios son la espina dorsal de la comunidad. Sin ellos muchas cosas que no podía ser posible y creo que todo el mundo debería ser voluntario tan a menudo como sea posible."_

After answering I smiled and walked offstage. A squeal caught my attention.

"Oh my gosh! Mom you forgot my curling iron!" Isabella screeched.

"Isabella!" I called her over and she came to me.

"What do you want loser?" She impatiently tapped her foot.

"You can borrow mine, I don't need it."

Her face lit up. "Gosh thanks…" she looked down at my number tag which also had my name, "Lucinda!"

I gave her the curling iron and she was pretty happy. My hair would suck by tonight but it didn't matter because she trusted me now.

Crowning was a whole bunch of nothing. They handed out a few meaningless awards then gave out real ones.

"For best swim suit …. Isabella Garcia!" She strut forward and collected her trophy.

"For best talent… Lucinda Valencia!" I received my trophy and beamed.

"Best formal wear… Maria-Anita Lopez!"

"Best Question… Lucinda Valencia!" I received another trophy.

"And that means your _Miss Latina _Queen is… Lucinda Valencia." I stepped forward… wait what? I won? What now? This makes no sense.

I got a crown and a sash and Leo and Piper were all happy. Isabella was a frigid jerk.

When the lady put the crown on my head I whispered in her ear. She looked confused but told me and I smiled and whispered to her.

"For the first time… We have a title forfeit. Lucinda forfeits her title meaning it goes to the first runner up… Isabella Garcia!"

She had her crowning moment and then we all left. Right before we left the hotel we talked to Isabella and a Minotaur popped in. Great, just our luck.

We decide not to fight and just run. Isabella comes with us and we safely made it to camp. Great day.

**A/N: Ok this chapter probably seems a lot like "Miss Congeniality" but that can't be helped. Sorry! This chapter stinks so I apologize! **

**SPANISH**

Luci's question- "How do you feel about volunteering in your community?"

Luci's answer- "Well I feel volunteering is an essential part of the community because volunteers are the backbone of the community. Without them many things could not be possible and I believe everyone should volunteer as often as possible."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is a fast forward chapter! :D I'm not done writing yet! Not for a while! I plan to write more chapters!**

I was 21 when I graduated from college. Katie, Piper and I had all gone to colleges near each other and graduated the same year. I wanted to dance professionally but there would be too much traveling to have a stable home life, and when I got older what would I do when I became less flexible? I chose to take a job as an assistant choreographer in New York for the Broadway Production of _Wicked_.

Katie, Piper and I were piled into the car Mr. McLean bought Piper for her high school graduation (he teased it was because she stole one a year or two back). I was riding shotgun and Katie was in the backseat. Our stuff was in the trunk and we were jamming out to our favorite song.

"So Katie, is Travis excited to visit your family?" I asked.

"Definitely! He's a little scared that my dad won't be happy about the engagement, but I think he'll love it."

Yep, you heard me right, Katie and Travis were engaged. The knucklehead had proposed the week before she graduated college. The wedding would be in a New York chapel because Mrs. Stoll was insistent that her son be married in a Church. Didn't get that but I was cool with it. Katie had chosen her 4 friends (Me, Piper, Annabeth and Lou) as bridesmaids with her sister Miranda as Maid of Honor.

Pulling into camp I was surprised to see a fifteen year old Julia on the lap of an Apollo boy, his arms happened to be wrapped around her and they were laughing.

"Yo Jules!" I yelled out the window. My little sister, astonished, fell to the side and out of the boy's lap, ungracefully landing on her butt in the dirt.

"Luci! What was that for?!" She yelled at me, as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"No boys till you're 16! Cabin rule!" I teased and stuck my tongue out at her. Abigail and Philip had moved out so I was head of cabin. I enjoyed making ridiculous rules that everyone else had to follow. One was 'You must bring everyone in the cabin a stick of gum every time you forget to make your bed'. They were silly and no one ever followed them.

"Nice try!" Julia yelled back at me.

I grabbed my stuff out of the trunk and began the walk to the cabin. Over the years we had three new campers: Dominic (Clio's son), Kerstin (Urania's daughter) and Derek (Polyhyimnia's son).

Throwing open the door I announced "I'm HOOME!" And threw my bags in the cabin.

"Shut up Luci!" Derek yelled at me.

"I see where we stand!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No it's because Abigail _was _sleeping."

"Crap." My eyes widened.

Abigail was six months pregnant. She had gotten married to a son of Apollo, Charlie Kelly; a year and a half ago. Her wedding had been held at a cute chic little New York loft type area. A year later she was pregnant. Charlie was away on a business trip so Abigail was staying here.

"LUCI!" Abigail yelled.

I said a string of curse words in Ancient Greek. Nothing was worse than a pregnant Abigail. The ginger had a worse temper when she was juiced up on hormones.

"WHY THE HADES ARE YOU YELLING! I'M PREGNANT! I DON'T NEED YOU SCREAMING!"

I muttered "How could we forget you were pregnant."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Nothing!" I moved my bags to the side and ran. Fast.

I ran into something hard around the basketball court. "Oomph!" The wind was knocked out of me.

"Gods Luci! What are you running from?" Leo grumbled.

"Pregnant Abigail." I gasped while catching my breath.

Leo and I looked over and saw Abigail waddling over to us. "Run." Leo gulped.

The two of us ran like maniacs to the Hephaestus cabin. Leo brought me to the underground tunnels they had. Yes, they had freaking underground tunnels.

"So Luci how was college?" Leo asked while we strolled in the tunnels holding hands.

"Wonderful! My job starts at the end of the summer." I smiled.

"I know! Congratulations." He kissed my forehead. "I think the coast is clear. Wanna finish up this walk on the beach?" I nodded.

Minutes later we were strolling along the beach. No one was there which was strange. Usually someone was here. I mean even the naiads had left.

The sun was setting and it was breath taking. Leo and I stopped to stare at it. I was so absorbed in the sunset I didn't feel Leo drop my hand or move from my side.

I heard him clear his throat and looked over and saw he was on one knee and had pulled out a small box. After a gasp from me he began talking.

"Lucinda Valencia, I loved you since the second I laid eyes on you. I thought you were way out of my league and here we are. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lucinda Valencia will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a gold ring with a small square diamond in the center.

I had begun crying while he said his proposal "Yes Leo! Of course!" I threw myself into his arms and kissed him. He wiped my tears away and slid the ring on my finger.

"Gods Luci I love you."

"I love you too Leo." We kissed for a while and then went to the dining pavilion to tell the news.

When we got there Leo shouted "Hey guys!" Everyone turned their heads.

I held up my left hand and pointed to the ring "We're getting married!"

Everyone went crazy. Wendy and Abigail were crying, Jason and Leo's friends and siblings were congratulating us, my siblings were congratulating us. Suddenly a girl from Aphrodite jumped up.

"WHO'S PLANNING THE WEDDING?!" She asked.

"Well we want it to be soon. Since we don't have any family that needs to come up we could probably do it tonight." Leo smiled down at me.

"NO WAY!" Wendy freaked out. "YOUR WEDDING NEEDS TO BE TRADITIONAL! Luci needs a dress, you all need suits! It cannot be tonight!"

And that's how all the planning began.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: more *slightly* yet kinda suggestive material. Hope you like the chapter!**

My bridesmaids were: Katie, Piper, Annabeth and Lou. Abigail declined because she was pregnant and Clarisse didn't want to because she refused to wear a dress. My maid of honor was Wendy. Leo's groomsmen were: Travis, Percy, Connor and Frank. His best man was Jason.

The day after the proposal the girls and I went dress shopping. That demigod store below JC Penny's also sold wedding things! My mom offered to pay for the dresses and I got a strapless sweetheart neckline with sparkles at the waist. It was very simple and very classy. The bridesmaid's dresses were knee length red (our colors were red and white, red because of Leo and his fire, and white because of me and my dance. We decided white because it looked better than red and pink.). They had a V neck and some cinching at the waist. They looked perfect on all the girls.

Leo told me he got his and the guy's suits on rental. That was great because it saved a lot of money. Our photographer was from the Athena cabin (she was really good at photography) and agreed to take the pictures in exchange for an invitation to the reception. I don't know why she asked for one because we invited everyone. (My opinion was she said that knowing she was already invited, because she knew Leo wouldn't accept it for free).

The ceremony would be on the beach and the reception in the Big House. The Demeter girls did the decorating. The beach had white folding chairs set up with a red carpet spread down the aisle. There was a trellis at the end and it was covered with red and white roses. The Big House had a lot of circular tables and one big long table for the Wedding Party. There were twinkly lights set up everywhere and there was a huge dance floor (formed by making the tables more to the sides than the middle).

Camp Half Blood had copied Camp Jupiter in building houses for their retired campers and their family. The borders had been enlarged to accommodate the houses. Leo and I got a cute brick house with a black roof and shudders.

A week after Leo proposed, we were having a wedding.

It was funny. Everyone expected me to be really calm about the wedding but in reality I was a jittery mess. Piper did my hair in loose curls and she made my makeup really natural. I slipped on my dress and put my veil and shoes on. My bridesmaids plus Clarisse and Abigail were around me gushing about how beautiful I looked.

I was shaking like a leaf and sweating buckets. Since my father had passed on and Chiron was presiding over the ceremony I decided to walk down the aisle alone. The girls and the groomsmen walked down the aisle and then it was my turn. The music turned to "Here Comes the Bride" and everyone stood and faced me. I saw my mother and Leo's father, all the campers, Aphrodite, the other gods and my siblings who weren't in the wedding.

As I began walking down the aisle, everyone could see I was trembling since the bouquet was shaking. A few people smiled when they saw that and I heard a few chuckles. Looking up I saw Leo in his suit and I stopped shaking. His curly hair was recently cut and his suit was black, making him look handsome and mysterious.

We met eyes and both began beaming. I arrived at the trellis and he took my hand.

"We are gathered today to join Lucinda Valencia and Leo Valdez in Holy Matrimony."

The both of us decided to write our own vows and Chiron handed me the mic to go first.

"Leo I loved you ever since we were 16 here at Camp. You've always been there for me, through good, bad and horrible. You make me smile and I love you with all my heart. I promise to always love you and to be there for you like you've been there for me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I started crying as I said this and had to stop to wipe my eyes.

"_Lucita _I've waited for this day forever. I knew the second I saw you in that poorly lit dance studio that I would be right here with you. Your presence lit up the room the way those florescent lights didn't." Here everyone chuckled, typical Leo. Making people laugh as he said his wedding vows, "I promise to be there for you, to always put you first, to love you, and to make sure you know everyday how much I love you." His voice cracked a bit, he was so full of emotion.

"If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." You could hear a pin drop; I looked over my shoulder to see my mother crying while smiling and Hephaestus smiling at us. After all this time they were happy for us.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Leo and I were beaming as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. One hand was on my waist and the other behind my head. I put both arms around his neck and when we broke apart all I heard was cheering.

We went to the Big House for the reception and Leo and I were back in the family room area where Piper, Annabeth, Katie, Clarrise, Lou and I had a sleepover once. I smiled "You remember the sleepover we had here?"

Leo groaned and walked over to me "The one where you girls basically screwed with us guys? Yeah I remember." He wrapped his arms around me.

"You guys deserved it! You were spying on us." I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. I cuddled against his chest.

"Oh my gods Luci." Leo smiled. I pulled away and saw he had a big goofy grin on his face

"What Leo?" I asked.

"You're Lucinda Valdez now." He looked at me with an expression of pure joy.

I hugged him tighter "I am."

We stood there for a while, just hugging. Wendy came in and told us they were going to announce us to everyone. We joined hands and stood by the doorway.

"I now present… Mr. and Mrs. Leo Valdez!" Chiron announced. We came in the room and everyone erupted into cheers.

We immediately started our first dance it was a song I once told Leo reminded me of him. "Angel" by Scarlett Cherry played and we swayed a long, his hands on my hips, mine on his shoulders. The entire time all we did was look each other in the eyes. His forehead was pressed against mine and we were in our own little world.

Usually at weddings, the groom danced with his mother and the bride with her father but since that was not possible for us, Leo danced with my mom and I danced with his dad.

"Congratulations Lucinda." Hephaestus smiled.

"Thank you sir." I smiled.

"You don't need to call me sir. You were always a polite one." He sighed, "Take care of my son. Make sure he doesn't do anything… irrational."

I smiled "Yes, I'll make sure Leo doesn't do anything irrational." I said loud enough for Leo to hear. He turned and stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed.

That song ended and Nico told us to follow him. We left the party and saw no one noticed we slipped away. Nico led us behind his cabin where a hole was dug and some food and water were thrown in. He muttered some words and two smoky figured appeared.

My dad and Leo's mom. I started crying as my father smiled at me.

"Hello Luci." He smiled.

"Papi!"

Leo was in shock "Mom?"

"Leo honey." She sadly smiled at her son.

"Congratulations honey." My dad smiled. "Leo. Take care of my daughter or else."

Leo took my hand and smiled down at me "Don't worry about that sir. I'll take good care of her." I hugged him and nuzzled my nose against his neck.

"_Hijo. _Congratulations." Mrs. Valdez smiled at us. "Congratulations _hija._" She smiled wider.

"_Gracias Madre._"I smiled at her.

"I love how well you two get along." Leo smiled.

My dad smiled "We are so happy for you two. Good luck with everything."

"I love you." All four of us said at the same time, each to a different person. Our parents disappeared.

I gave Nico a bone crushing hug and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Nico. You have no idea how much that meant to us."

When we got back to the party and I saw all my siblings. I gave Leo a quick kiss and went to go dance with them. "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz came on. Leo snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He whisper sang part of the refrain in my ear "It cannot wait, I'm yours." I turned and gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

Dinner was traditional Spanish food, chicken the way Leo's mom made it and the way _Tia Carmen _made it. There was rice and beans and tortillas. It was all delicious. We cut the chocolate cake with vanilla icing (our favorite). Leo knew I would kill him if he smashed cake in my face so he just swiped some icing off his piece and dabbed it off my nose. He then kissed it off. I giggled and put a bit on his lip and then kissed it off. Everyone laughed or smiled.

The DJ choosing songs stopped the music "Now we all know the bride and groom can cha-cha." (We had done some at our senior prom and everyone loved it. Since we were both raised in a Spanish household our parents taught us the basics, we were no _Dancing With the Stars _but we were decent). They turned on some cha-cha music and we danced. At the end everyone clapped and we grabbed a drink of water.

Afterwards, one of the younger campers (probably 8-9 years old) came up to me and pulled on Leo's sleeve.

"Leo, are you and Luci going to have sax?" she asked.

"Honey, where did you hear that?" I asked as Leo almost spit out his water.

"Derek said that's what married people do. What's sax?"

"An instrument." I told her, "Go have fun."

I went to Derek and thumped him over the head "You told a _child _about the birds and the bees?" I was furious.

"I didn't explain the whole process! I just told her married people get it on! And that's where babies come from!"

Once more I thumped him over the head and went back to Leo. He was cracking up with all our friends.

"That was awesome Luci!" Leo was dying of laughter.

"Sure. Hardee-har-har." I glared at him.

"Come on Luci! You know it was funny."

"No it wasn't."

Jason looked at his watch "Guys it's like 10. Are you going to leave so you can go have sax?" he laughed and everyone started cracking up with him.

"Yes. In fact we are." Leo grabbed my arm and loudly announced we were leaving. Everyone waved goodbye and smiled.

We walked back to our house and Leo went in first. I went in after him and closed the front door, locking it behind me. Leo pushed me against the door and huskily whispered in my ear "Ready to go have sax?"


	18. Chapter 18

My job started three months later. I was an assistant choreographer and I couldn't be happier. Not only was it just twenty minutes away but the pay was great. My job was to help the choreographer, Mark, create the dances. I was doing a really great job and Mark told me he saw a promotion in the near future.

Leo opened a business and hired some of his siblings. Their business was fixing electronics and other such things. People brought microwaves, phones, TVs and other gadgets for them to fix. They were doing really well.

Life was perfect. Or so I thought.

Two years later I was sitting on the kitchen counter crying. My suspicions were correct. I had been feeling sick the past few mornings and I threw up most every day. I had a hunch and it was confirmed when I missed my period. Piper had gone to the drug store with me and we purchased several pregnancy tests. I did them all and they all had a pink plus sign. I was pregnant.

I didn't hear Leo's car pull in so he surprised me when he gasped "_Lucita! Que pasa?" _he ran to me and put his hands on either side of me. I couldn't answer and I just cried. "Lucinda! Please tell me what's wrong!"

I glared at him and pushed him away from me. "I'M PREGNANT! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I ran upstairs crying and locked myself in our bathroom. Leo ran up the stairs after me. He knocked on the bathroom.

"_Lucita _let me in please?"

"NO!" I yelled.

"Why are you so upset?"

"CUZ I'M PREGNANT!"

"Why is that bad?"

I was silent and heard Leo pick the lock and come in. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and saw he had a huge smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" I glared at him.

He pulled me in closer to him "Because we're having a baby."

I melted a little and wiped my tears with the palm of my hand "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Well I care but I don't mind, I want one or more of each."

"What if I'm a horrible mother?" I started crying again.

"Shhh. Luci you're going to be a wonderful mother." He kissed me.

"How do you know?"

"You're so caring with your siblings I know you're going to be the perfect mother."

I smiled "What should we name him or her?"

"If it's a girl can we name her after my mom?" I nodded.

"If it's a boy can we name him after my dad?" He smiled.

"Of course Luci. Let's go celebrate."

I changed and we went to a little Spanish restaurant where they knew us by name. Hey, if you go there enough and speak fluent Spanish to them, they're going to remember you.

We walked in the door and the owner, Michael yelled "_Hola! Es Leo y Luci_!"

Our usual waitress, Maria, lead us to our table. "_Luci te ves radiante! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"_

I smiled a little "_Estoy embarazada."_

Maria's face lit up "_Michael! Luci es embarazada!"_

I blushed as Michael shouted "_Felicitaciones!"_

We ordered and they quickly brought our food.

"So now the entire restaurant knows you impregnated me." I calmly said to Leo while sipping my water.

"Yeah. They do." He smiled, "But I don't care." He reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "I'm so happy Luci."

I smiled "Me too."

Two months later I poked Leo in the ribs.

"Yes honey?" he sleepily asked.

"Do we have any watermelon?"

"No dear."

"But Leo! I want watermelon!"

"Luci its 1 am."

"Leo! Please?!" I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Tomorrow?"

"Noooo! Now." I whined.

"Fine Luci. I'll go get you watermelon."

I called him two minutes after he left. "Yes love?" he answered.

"Can you also get raspberry lemonade?"

"Yes dear."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**LEO **

How I was going to find a store that sold watermelon at 1 am I had no idea. I pulled into the 24 hour mart near us and asked if they sold watermelon.

"Nope." The twenty year old cashier shook her head.

"Crap." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Is something the matter sir?"

"Pregnant wife. She wants watermelon…"

The cashier laughed "Call her and tell her we sell watermelon gum."

I called my wife, "Hi Leo!" Luci chirped on the other end.

"Luci they don't sell watermelon but they sell watermelon gum is that ok?"

"Oh my gods Leo! That's great! Don't forget the raspberry lemonade!"

"I won't forget dear."

The rest of the pregnancy was actually quite easy. 9/10 time Luci asked for Ben and Jerry's "Chunky Monkey" ice cream or strawberries. The 24 hour store sold Ben and Jerry's and for the strawberries I just went to camp and took a few. I talked with Chiron and he said that was fine, just no to wake anyone up.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**LUCI**

"Push Luci!" Apollo told me.

"I AM PUSHING!" I screamed.

Apollo checked on the pregnancy a lot because Leo controlled fire, meaning the baby probably would too. Joy. All he did was check to make sure the child didn't have a bonfire in my womb.

After six hour of labor I was ready to kill myself. "Come on Luci you're almost there!" Leo told me.

"IF YOU EVER GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN LEO, I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" I screamed at him.

Apollo chuckled "Young love… Luci! Push!"

Twenty minutes later I was holding Gabriel Jacob Valdez. I cradled my son and said soft nonsense to him. He was named after my father.

"Hi Gabriel. I'm your _Mami_. This is your _Papi_. You're the cutest little baby!"

He had Leo's dark, curly hair and jaw but my nose and skin tone. Piper and Jason came in, they had married and Piper was four months pregnant.

"Hey. Is this the little guy?" Piper cooed.

"Yes. This is Gabriel Jacob Valdez." I handed her the baby.

Annabeth, Percy, Katie, Travis, Lou, Connor and Abigail came in next. We went home a week later and the first thing we did was bring Gabe to meet everyone.

All the girls were going "aww!" and even some of the boys thought he was adorable. "What's his name?" one girl asked.

"Gabriel." I smiled at the little bundle I held in my arms.

"Will he be in bunker 9 or cabin 18?" a Hephaestus girl asked.

"He can do whatever he wants." I cradled him.

"If he has a knack for dancing and singing like his mom then he might want cabin 18. But if he's good with fire and building things then he can go in bunker 9. But the choice is up to Gabe here." Leo smiled at me and his son.

"Does he have the fire ability you have?" the girl asked again.

"No idea. He has yet to set anything on fire. But I don't want to test and see if he can." I laughed. At that point Gabe started crying.

I smiled "Come on Leo, Gabe's getting fussy."

We went home and I fed him, afterwards he soundly fell asleep. I sat down on the sofa and Leo rubbed my neck.

"Thanks honey." I gave him a kiss. "So do you like being a dad?" I changed positions so I was on his lap.

"Yeah. Gabe is great. Really quiet."

As if Leo jinxed it, Gabe started crying. "Gee thanks Leo." I glared at him.

**SPANISH:**

**Hola! Es Leo y Luci!- Hello! It's Leo and Luci!**

**Luci te ves radiante! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- Luci you look radiant! What's new?**

**Estoy embarazada.- I'm pregnant.**

**Michael! Luci es embarazada!- Michael! Luci is pregnant!**

**Felicitaciones!- Congraulations!**


	19. Chapter 19

**BEWARE! THIS CHAPTER IS FLUFF! Sorry. This should be one of the only fluff chapters! The story is drawing to a close :'( I'm expecting between 4-6 more chapters?**

Gabe was two and he was building a tower of blocks with Leo, their creation a bit taller than the coffee table.

"Daddy!" Gabe cheered.

"Gabe!" Leo cheered back.

The two year old had started talking a week and a half ago and loved it. He pointed at me "Mama!"

I cooed "Yes that's me!" And Gabe clapped, "Mama!"

I took a sip of my coffee and pointed to the block creation"Leo, make sure that doesn't fall on top of our son."

He laughed "You think I'd let him get hurt."

I kissed him on the cheek, "No, just making sure."

"Gabe, give mommy kiss." I picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me a slobbery kiss back.

I grabbed my keys and purse and as I walked out the door Gabe called "Mama go bye-bye!" Chuckling at my son, I went to my car. Driving to work didn't take too long and I was quickly at the studio we rehearsed at. I went in and greeted the security guards, Kim and Harry.

"Morning everybody!" I greeted the cast of _The Lion King. Wicked _had ended and I got a job as the head choreographer of this show. It was a great experience and the pay was sufficiently better. Every night I would listen to the music and go where it took me.

"Morning Miss Luci!" the dancers called back.

"Miss Luci how's Gabe?" the little boy who played Simba asked.

"Oh, he's wonderful Marcus!" my phone buzzed and I saw the home number pop up, "He's calling right now! Excuse me."

"Hello!" I answered.

"Hey Luci. Gabe needs to talk to you." Leo sighed.

"_Mami!_"

I gasped "Leo is he speaking Spanish now?"

"Bits and pieces. He only has said _Mami _and _Papi _let me see something. Gabe, say '_Hola!'_"

"_Hola!" _the toddler laughed.

"Gabe say _'Adios'_" I smiled into the cell phone.

"_Adios!_" he clapped his hands.

"_Mami _has to leave. Bye-bye Gabe. Bye Leo. Love you."

"Bye-bye _Mami!"_

"Bye Luci."

I turned to the dancers and beamed "Sorry. My son is talking!"

Everyone burst into applause.

It was the first night of the show. I was not needed backstage so I was given free seats for me and my family. Leo was in a suit and Gabe was in a cute little button down shirt and khakis. I was in a long dark blue dress.

The show was about to start and Gabe yelled "Light go out?!" everyone laughed and I sat him on my lap, giving him his sippy cup full of apple juice. Leo laughed at me because the entire time I was muttering the steps under my breath. Everyone was flawless and I was proud of them all.

After the show we went backstage and saw the cast. "CONGRATULATIONS!" I cheered.

"Thanks Miss Luci!" the man who played grownup Simba said.

"It was nothing!" I waved it off.

"No it was something!" the Mufasa actor laughed.

"Eh choreography runs in my veins. Just like acting, and singing, and dancing runs through yours."

The grownup Nala actress looked at Gabe "Is this the famous Gabe we've heard so much about?"

My son smiled "Yes! You pretty!" He laughed.

"Why thank you!" She laughed and then looked at me "You have an adorable son!"

"He got my husband's genes!" I laughed.

"Yeah, not really." Leo laughed.

"_Mami?_" Gabe looked at me.

"Yes Gabe?" I asked.

He pointed to the actor in the Scar costume, "He bad guy. Look out." He toddled in front of me "Stay away from _Mami!" _and put his hand in front of him.

Everyone went "Awwww!" I smiled and picked him up. "Thank you honey. He's nice though!"

Scar came towards us and put a hand out "I'm sorry for being bad."

Gabe laughed "S'ok!"

On the drive home, Gabe fell asleep in his car seat. I smiled at his reflection in the rearview mirror. Leo was driving with one hand, and the other was wrapped around my hand.

"You two are my whole world." Leo smiled.

"Same with you two." I looked at them both, "It's hard to believe he's going to go to Camp Half Blood soon."

"But we killed enough monsters to keep him safe." Leo kissed my hand.

Leo carried Gabe to his room and I changed him into his pajamas without waking him up. I went into the master bedroom and Leo was putting the weapons down on either side of the bed. See years of demigod training taught us well, on Leo's side was his hammer and my side had my sword.

"Night Luci."

"Night Leo."


	20. Chapter 20

"Leo?" I stepped into his little workshop in the basement. There were tools everywhere and on his work table currently there was one of this little robot vacuums. Leo refused to pay for one from the store, so he made one and it was a thousand times better than a store bought vacuum. However it didn't do too well when Gabe spilled grape juice all over it.

"Leo?" I said a little louder.

He looked up from his work and pulled his goggles off. "Hey Luci, what's up."

I walked over to him and sat down at one of the extra chairs. "Just came to say hi." I bit my lip a little.

"Liar." Leo sighed.

"Excuse me?" I stared at him.

"You never just pop in. And you're biting your lip. Something's up."

I sighed. "I… I think I'm pregnant again."

"Seriously?" Leo was elated.

"Yeah. Come here." I lead him to our upstairs bathroom where I had several pregnancy tests, all with pink plus signs.

"Luci! This is great!" He grabbed me and kissed me.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter." He kissed me again.

Gabe toddled in "_Mami. Papi. _What happen?"

I hugged him "Nothing sweetie."

Piper and Jason lived right next door, as did Katie and Travis. The Grace's had a daughter, Hailey, who was Gabe's age and they had just started playing. The Stoll's had a daughter a few months younger than Gabe and Hailey but she usually didn't play with them.

When I was pregnant with Gabe and very hormonal, I looked in the backyard and saw nothing. I proceeded to cry that our child would have nothing to play with (I'm sorry I was all hyped up on baby hormones), so Leo build a swing set. It had monkey bars, a slide, swings, sandbox and a little fort. It was absolutely adorable and the kids loved playing on it.

At the moment Hailey and Gabe were in the sandbox. They had buried 'treasure' and were digging it back up. I was planting some flowers in the backyard and to me it looked like they were playing pirates. The two were very sweet with each other and I thought they would get along really well when they were older.

"Hi Luci!" Piper smiled at me from her porch.

"Hey Piper!" I waved.

"If you aren't too busy wanna come over? Katie, Lou, Annabeth and Clarisse will be here soon."

"Sure!" I put down my gardening gloves and went to Gabe.

"_Si Mami?_" Gabe smiled at me, I was so proud. He was getting very good at talking in English and Spanish.

"Gabe I'll be over at Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason's ok? I'll be right there." I pointed to the porch.

"Ok _Mami!_" Gabe went back to his game.

Five minutes later everyone was on the Grace's porch.

"Wow Luci, Gabe has gotten really big." Annabeth smiled.

"I know! It seems like yesterday he was crying at the early hours of the morning."

Clarisse laughed "Not gonna miss those days." She had twin boys, Greg and Matt, six months before I had Gabe. Her sons were as rowdy as expected and were the perfect combination of Hermes stealth and Ares force.

I looked over at Gabe and Hailey and saw he lit a small fire "Oh gods!"I muttered. Grabbing the cup of water that was in my hand I ran to him and extinguished it.

"Be right back." I called over my shoulder.

Grabbing the phone, I called Leo.

"Leo Valdez how may I help you?"

"Leo it's your wife. Am I on speaker phone?"

"Nope."

"Your son just started a fire. With his _hands_."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah. What do I do?"

"Just let him continue what he was doing. Act like it was no big deal. He won't do it again."

"Ok." I hung up and got Gabe.

"Sorry sweetie, I had to call Daddy. Go play."

He ran back to Hailey and they played like nothing happened. I went back to my friends and sighed.

"He has the magic Leo powers?" Lou guessed.

"Yep." I nodded, popping the 'P'.

Katie sighed "Here, drink the problem away." and went to hand me some fruity, alcoholic drink.

I stuck my hand out "Sorry, can't."

"Why….?"Annabeth started to ask but then her eyes lit up. "Are you pregnant?"

I nodded and everyone smiled.

"When did you find out?!" Piper exclaimed.

"Like a week ago?"

"Did you tell Gabe?" Clarisse asked.

"Not yet… But I will… eventually."

Two months later I was poking Leo. "Honey will you get me strawberries?"

He smiled. "I have some in the fridge, got them this morning." Leo kissed my nose and then brought me my strawberries.

I ate them with a fork and loved them.

"Hey Leo?" I started.

"Yes?"

"Do we have any watermelon gum?"

He sighed. "No. I'll be right back."

I smiled and gave him a kiss "Thanks, I love you!"

He mumbled "Love you too." before walking out the door.

The next day we told Gabe I was pregnant.

"Gabe?" we walked in while he was playing with his toy trucks.

"_Si Mami_?" He looked up at us.

"We have something to tell you." Leo sat down next to him.

"_Si Papi_?" I smiled; he was such a good boy.

"Gabe, how would you like a little brother or sister?" I sat down on the other side of him.

He looked confused "How?"

"Well Gabe, _Mami _is going to have another baby."

"So I will be a…"

"Big Brother." Leo smiled.

"Spanish?" Gabe asked, looking up at us.

"_Hermano._" I answered. Many times we would say something in English and Gabe would ask for it in Spanish.

In March, I went into labor. Leo dropped Gabe off at Piper and Jason's and we drove to the hospital. I was in labor for about six hours and then Esperanza Carmen Valdez was born.

"What should her nickname be?" Leo smiled down at his little girl.

"Essie?" I suggested.

"Perfect." He kissed my forehead. "_Hola, Essita. _I'm your _papi._" He smiled.

Thirty minutes later, Gabe came in. Piper and Jason were waiting outside.

"Hi Gabe. Come meet Esperanza."

"Is that _mi hermana_?" Gabe asked.

"_Si._" I smiled.

"_Ella _is so… tiny." He smiled and came closer. "_Mami _can I touch her?"

"Did you wash your hands?" I gave him a look.

"No." he frowned and ran to the bathroom where he frantically washed his hands. "Now may I touch her?"

"_Si._" I answered.

He touched her little tuft of hair and her nose. He touched her hands and her fingers. "_Mami_?"

"Yes?"

"What do I call it?"

We all laughed and Leo answered. "Her name is Esperanza after my _mami _but you can call her Essie."

"Essie." Gabe smiled. "_Papi_?" He looked concerned.

"Yes?"

"Now that Essie is here will you not love me?" Gabe looked very sad.

"_Hijo_" I started, "We love you both very much. But a baby is a lot of work to take care of. We might not have as much time to be with you. But we still love you." I kissed him on the top of the head.

We checked out of the hospital, or _hospickal _as Gabe called it, three days later. Essie was doing well; she was very quiet and rarely cried.

One night I went to check on her and found Gabe sleeping on her floor. He had his blanket and pillow and it looked like he had just camped out on her floor. I got Leo and we stood in the doorway, watching our two children sleep.

The next morning I asked Gabe why he slept in Essie's room.

"She was quiet… I got scared that she was hurt."

I kissed the top of his head "Good job buddy."

I was staying home from work; my decision was to wait till Essie was 8 and would be at Camp. Once they were both at Camp all day, I would go back to work. It was hard but I managed.

A year later Essie was taking her first steps, I immediately called Leo.

"Hello?" he answered.

"LEO!"

"What?"

"Essie is walking!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my gods! That's amazing!"

Essie proceeded to fall down on her bottom and cry. Those were pretty much the excitement of my days.


	21. Chapter 21

"_Mami!_" a voice called out.

I sighed while I stirred dinner. "_Si?_"

"¿_Dónde estás_?"

"_En la cocina!_"

My ten year old daughter ran down the stairs. "Do you know where my shield is?"

"No. Sorry."

"I need it for when I go to camp tomorrow!"

Yep, you heard right. Essie was going to start training at Camp Half Blood tomorrow. Gabe had gone about two years before and he went into the Hephaestus cabin. I would think Essie would choose cabin 18 because she was an amazing dancer but who knew. She could end up going to Bunker 9.

"I'm home!" Leo opened the door and called in.

"_Papi!_" Essie ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Essie! How are you sweetheart?"

"Good! I can't find my shield though."

"I told you a million times Essie! You can have mine!" I called from the kitchen.

"Hi_ Lucita._" Leo kissed me on the cheek. "Great idea Luci. Essie, I made the shield, try it out."

I took off the ring and slipped it on Essie's finger. She took it off and there was a bronze shield on it. "I like it. May I have it _Mami_?"

"I already said you could Essie. Call your brother down for dinner."

"GABE!" She yelled.

Leo chuckled "I could have done that."

In a minute Gabe came down from his room. Tomorrow he would be going to Camp with Essie. During the summer we didn't see them a lot because Chiron instructed us to have our kids stay at Camp to keep them focused on training. During the school year, they lived at home and went to school. Leo and I wanted them to get good grades but when your kids are dyslexic and ADHD you tend to be a bit more lenient. We made sure they did their best, but we didn't flip out if they got a D on an algebra test.

Dinner was quick because I needed to help the kids pack. Leo helped Gabe and I helped Essie.

"Mom what do I need?"

"Shorts, socks, sneakers, underwear, tooth brush, tooth paste. Stuff like that."

Soon she was all packed and ready. "Mom?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What will Camp be like?"

"You'll love it." I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm kinda freaked out." She was really scared.

"Honey you'll be great." I kissed her forehead.

"I don't wanna go!" Essie was trembling.

"I'll be right back." I went into my room and grabbed my camp necklace.

"Essie. This was my Camp necklace. Here, I want you to wear it." I put it around her neck and she smiled.

The next morning they left. Essie chose Cabin 18 and danced her heart out. She made friends and it turns out her friends were my friends kids. Perfect.

Years later Essie settled down with Russell Grace. Piper, Jason, Leo and I were related. Gabe married Kai Jackson and they had a baby boy, Samuel. We all called him Sammy. That freaked Hazel out for some reason.

I was 75 and loving it. My grandkids were adorable. There was one problem; Leo had died two years before. When he died, a part of me died. Nothing was the same without him. I was sleeping when it happened, the breath just left my body. I was dead.

The Underworld was creepy. I was judged and went to Elysium. Leo was waiting for me, looking like he was 16. I looked down and saw I looked the same. I walked over to him and he grabbed me.

"Missed you _Lucita_." He kissed my forehead.

"I missed you more."

**A/N: THE END! Hate me? Love it? Leave a review! Hope you liked the story!**


	22. Announcement You'll Hopefully Like

**A/N: So quick announcement! Sorry for this!**

**I'M MAKING A PJATO ONE SHOT STORY! :) I decided to tell y'all cuz it will have a LOT of Leci. There will be Percabeth, Beckalina, Jasper, Chrisse (Chris/Clarisse), Nill (Nyssa/Will), Connou (Connor/ Lou), and Tratie. Please read it :) I would really appreciate it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: You hate me for doing this again I know. Just wanted to tell y'all that the SEQUEL is up! Ooo! I'm about 4 Chapters in and it's called 'Dancing Through Lightning.' So please check it out :)**


End file.
